Black Ice Vortex Book 2 Salvation
by XT3100
Summary: Generations afterr Hydro and Scarlet sealed themselves. Their desendants transformed humans as we know it. But as they watch they the squids and ooctopi fight for land they try to stay out of it. Only for somone to save a one squid. Only after the war do the humans meet a child of the winning side when they finally search for a place to settle on the surface.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Salvation - Plot ©XT3 on BlackVoid, XT1 on Devaintart and XT3100 on fictionpress. Black Void © XT3 on BlackVoid, XT1 on Deviantart and XT3100 on fictionpress. Splatoon © Nintendo All Rights reserved  
Rated: M**_

 **Black Ice Vortex  
Book 2: Salvation **

**Chapter 1**

Wet. Cold. Dark, A cold wind brew through the tropical forest. The black sky that was normally open sky had it stars complete covered by the black clouds that roared. Yellow and white light struck and brought over the land while cold wet rain tor out of the clouds. As the rain poured the hash wind pushed the tall pine trees. A loud clap echoed in the green forest.

Water reflected each white lightning bolts over the grass and bushes of the forest floor. Under the flashes of light, twenty figures could be seen in their all black attire. Each of the figures was wearing skin tight clothes. Over their heads was a tight black mark that covered their heads entirely with goggles built into the black masks. The clear glass of the goggles showed off the bright green markings under the yellow eyes of the humanoid creatures. Right over their mouths there was a black rod they went horizontal across their mouths with holes for them to breathe through.

On their backs was a clear tank. Much like a scuba tank only it was mad e of glass except for the top dome and bottom dome of the tank which was pitch black metal. Inside it was a dark purple ink that help just a few air pockets against the glass. Out of the bottom of each the tanks were a tube that wired into a weapon that each of the figures carried.

In the group, there was three different kind of guns that they held. Two of the ten held onto a long-barreled gun that held more of a sniper rifle as the long barrel of the gun attached right to black tilted handle for a gunner to hold onto. Then on the other side was a small purple tank that was held in a bracket to the grip for the gun. At the start of the gun attached to the other end of the mini tank was a black shoulder rest.

Two more of them was holding onto a brush like weapon. A long stick with a tank and a brush tip. Holding halfway through the long pole was the purple tank in the black pole. At the end of the pole it shifted into a rectangular shape that held thick brush strands.

The rest of them held more of a multi firing weapon. It was a very simple design, like a small hand gun with a purple tank on top of the hand gun like base. This tank on the top of the weapon connected to the barrel of the weapon.

"You know the objective," One of the beings spoke in a gargling gibberish. "Kill them all and we gain more land with them losing a good tactile point."

"Yes sir!" The others saluted. Following the leader with the sniper rifle they dodged through the forest, hiding behind trees and in the shadows. One of the snipers climbed a tree in the pouring rain and looked through the scope of the gun and peered out to the little wooden town.

The wooding town held a few houses that was held up above the ground by wooden pillars. Looking up through a window on a porch near the tree. He aimed through the window and made a hand motion for a gunner to see. The gunner nodded and prepped himself. The sniper then pulled the trigger to have a trail of purple ink blast through the air. But under the crying sky. The rain diluted the ink as it hit the window. Yet somehow the ink was to crack the window.

The snippers companion then rushed up to the window to smash it apart with the base of his weapon. Jumping into the house he stuck to the walls and walked with his weapon in hand. Stopping in a hallway he leaned against the wall of the hall right next to a wooden door.

" _I'll the see what that was."_ A voice from but hind the door spoke. _"Just stay hear honey."_

The being smirked behind his mask. He watched the door knob turn open for a new creature to walk through the door and shut it closed.

This humanoid creature held a very human shape. He, this male had no true hair like a human over his head but instead a smooth tentacle like texture of those of a squid. Only behind his elf sharp ear was two long tentacles. Squid tentacles that reach his hips.

His teeth that was visible when his mouth opened held three sharp fang based teeth. One was on the dead center of his bottom row of teeth. The other two was on his top row of teeth. They split his top row of teeth into three sections. His eyes held a rounder iris and pupils making it look much rounder and taking up a good amount of the creature's white space of his eyes. Lastly around the eyes was black markings that created the illusion that he was wearing a mask over his eyes.

Turning his head to his right he froze as the black robbed figured pulled the trigger to have purple liquid drench his body in ink. The Ink seeped into his body making it break apart and fracture into nothing more than a mix of dark and purple ink.

"Inkling down," The black dressed creature told himself. He prepped his weapon before he opened the door and slipped into the dark room.

"Blu-?" A female pink inking muttered as she sat up right in her bed but froze as the last thing she saw was the end of the creature's gun. He pulled the trigger leaving the female Inkling nothing more than a blend of pink and purple ink.

Speaking over his communication system, " _Two Inklings down."_

" _Copy that,"_ his boss told him. _"Alright then prime this house with an ink mine."_

" _Roger."_ The covered being replied as he stepped out of the bedroom. Taking out something from behind his back he walked down the hall and out into the living room to start preparing the ink mine. The round and flat disk stat snuggly on the floor.

" _Mines are prepped on my location,"_ a feminine voice spoke over the com line.

* * *

Wet. The rain stung and burned. The dark skinned purple inkling rain through the rain over into the porch of another house. Opening the door, he burst into the house with his body still dissolving. "Ocean!" The purple creature cried.

He looked out of the window of the house to see a building fall apart. Wood splintered and cracked under the pressure of the ink forced it apart. Turning back to look at the hall he gritted his teeth and grabbed his left shoulder trying to block more ink from escaping through the holes.

Out of the hall his friend broke out from the door to his bedroom where his wife was staying. "Purple!" Ocean exclaimed. "What the cod are you doing here?! It's raining outside!"

"The Octolings," Purple cried in pain as he breathed. "They came during the storm!"

Ocean's eyes went wide. "Bullsquid." He paused and looked out the window to see the pouring rain. "How would they even…" He got cut off as he heard an exploration.

"Believe me now?" Purple asked as he winced at the sound. With one of his eyes closed. Ocean could only nod at the muffled sound under the heavy rain. "You got to get your wife out of the village before the Octolings get here."

"Come on," Ocean gained a hardened face. "I guess we have little time." With that said he lead his friend to his wife. He hurried into his room and awoken his wife. "Nu wake up. You need to get Splash and leave _right_ _ **now**_."

His wife Nu rubbed her eyes and sat un in bed. Nu was light skinned Inkling with nuclear orange tentacles. Her orange eyes held onto her tiredness as she yawned. "What's going on Ocean?" She yawned.

"Grab Splash and leave now!" Ocean sternly ordered before he rushed rough his wife's clothes grabbing her dry clothes in a rush.

"Wait why!" Nu slipped out of her bed. "What–" She didn't get to finish her statement as her husband threw a pair of water resistant pants on her face.

"The Octolings are here and killing everyone. I need you to take Splash and leave," Ocean told his wife. "I can't let them kill the both of you." Ocean looked over to the crib that held their egg. The blue sphere held the little unborn squid inside.

Nu turned her attention to the blue translucent egg. "But what about you!" She held her one hand over her chest as she nearly screamed. "I'm not letting our family get split up!" Tears swelled up in her eyes.

Pain and guilt wen over Ocean's face. "I know that. But I will make sure that you get out of this alive." He spoke as he watched his wife put on the water-resistant clothes. Of long pants, boots and a hooded jacket. "We wasted too much time. I'll make sure you get out with Splash."

"But!"

"Once this fight is over I'll meet you at _that place_." Ocean said as he picked up their egg and wrapped it into some layers of clothes. When Ocean handed it to Nu. She grabbed their egg and held onto their son tightly.

Nu held tightly onto her egg as she looked down with her hood on. "Promise me that you will do whatever it takes to make it through this."

"I promise," Ocean smiled. Just then he heard a door bust open. "Shit." He cursed as he then hurried his wife out of the room and into the hall. "You go out the back. Get into the forest."

"You better." Nu cried in anger and worry. Not wasting anytime, she tore through the back door and through the door. _'You have to be here for Splash.'_ She gritted her teeth as she jetted through the down pouring rain on the muddy grass.

"There one goes!" the ink in Nu's veins went cold with her skin turning white.

' _Cod damn it!'_ She cried even more as she started to tear into the bushes to avoid diluted ink blasts. 'Ow!' Nu cried mentally as she tore through the brush. As she did part of her clothes started to rip on the sharp thorns in some of the bushes.

After what felt like hours Nu was running in the rain being burned and stung by the rain. She only had her long white sleeve shirt and pants on but her entire body was starting to resolve under the heavy rain. _'Splash,'_ She cried. _'I will make sure that you live.'_ Nu had wrapped her son up in the leather jacket to keep him dry.

Finally, she collapsed and fell to the muddy grass. To her left was a tree that seemed dry. _'Looks dryer than everything else around here.'_ Nu thought. Using her one arm she pushed herself up to get off the ground. Nu leaned against the tree. _'If anytime I'll make sure you survive. My little Splash.'_ She cried.

A noise, the bushes to her left moved and rustled. Her sad and dry eyes turned to see the bushes part as if something was moving through it. Before her eyes a new figure shimmered as the rain created an outline of the tall being. "Sta- stay." Nu chattered her teeth with each cold breath. She watched it raise what looked be its hand before she shut her eyes tight and looked away. _'Why can't the rain just…'_ Nu's eyes snapped open. "The rain." She breathed. Looking up about her she saw a black metal block that simply floated above her.

"It's not touching me." Her quiet voice whispered as she eyes saw the non-seeable dome that was forcing the water to run over something that was not there. "Like a dome. I'm in a sphere." Turning her head to look down. She was that a hand was coming into existence as it was filled with color. She watched the figure stand underneath the dry area.

Taking in the sight of the creature. _'It's tall. Double… my height.'_ She mentally noticed. Looking at the tall figure it was about six feet compared to her three feet tall body. The main things that stood out was what covered the head. A black helmet, the skin-tight metal that surrounded the being. It's shoes and something that it had on its back. Nu couldn't a good look at it but the mask and it's hands she was able see get a good look at.

Over each joint of the hand it had glowing blue lines that broke up the metal I to sections over its hands. This metal armor was thinker over the hands as it seemed nice and then over its arms and legs. If only by less than an inch. Looking up at the helmet she saw how the glass on the metal helmet was outlined by a thin glowing blue line. This glass dome covered what Nu figured to be the face of the head of the being.

It then kneeled onto its knees. Holding out its hand a silver liquid came out from the palm was a silver liquid that flowed out of the blue lines on its armored hand. It flowed and bended through the air as it went to the ground. She walked the cold liquid left her into the air. _'It's dry?'_ She thought in a bit of shock. At that point it was hoisting her up in the air by a foot off the ground.

The figure stopped the flowing silver liquid from coming out of its palm and turned its head to the left. Holding a finger up to the helmet it made a be quiet sign. _'Why does it…'_ Nu froze as she turned to see two of the Octoling walk through the bushes and stop.

"What the…" One said. "Why is the rain doing that?" One of the Octolings walking into the small area. Nu was about to scream as she opened her mouth. Only for the mystery being to cover her mouth with its right hand.

It then raised it's right hand to have the silver liquid come out of the palm of its hand. Pointing at the moving liquid at the one of the Octolings she watched it form a barrel shape with a blue glowing rod instead of the liquid mish tube.

"Something is not right," The second Octoling started to speak. "Let's look—" He froze and turned to see bullet shoot through the first Octoling's head.

Nu's eyes grew large and shook as she saw that the head of the Octoling was evaporate leaving the rest of the body alone. _'Did the Octoling's head just!'_ She flinched as she watched the other one fall backwards onto the ground.

"?&8^$," Nu turned to look at the unknown speaking to her. She watched it use more of the dry silver liquid.

"OW!" She yelped as she felt the silver liquid enter her wounds. She opened her clothes eyes as she still grinded her teeth. She watched the metal prevent her body from leaking Orange ink. As it broke of the flow of liquid silver it, the creature in black reached out to gently take the egg wrapped up in cloth in Nu's arms. "Hay give me my egg back!" She grunted in pain. She tried to reach out her hand to grab the wrapped but stopped as more silver metal formed what looked to be a tube made of silver.

Gently the being in black unwrapped her egg and held the egg ever so gently. "What are you!" She flinched in pain as she grabbed her left arm. Closing her eyes, she opened them again to watch the unknown lower Splash into the glass tube. "Wait! Did you just!" Her small egg sat in the moving silver metal. Slowly the liquid moved to create a top and a flat bottom plates that held her egg firmly in the middle. It then held the container and handed it back to her to hold.

"Splash," She whispered as she held on tight to her egg. She jolted in place as she heard a new voice and flipped over to her left to see another being. Just like the one before her standing there. _'Bigger hips?'_ Nu thought as she looked over the figure. _'A female?'_

The second figure keep speaking to the male one. While the second one had more of annoyed and mad posture. She watched in aww as the two seem to argue. At one point the one that saved her held up his hand to have its middle finger being the only one up. _'Is that an insult?'_ Nu wondered. The second one then waved him off and then walked back into the forest to vanish into the air. The creature then turned his head to look back at Nu and held its right hand over Nu. _'What in the world is he going to…'_

The liquid, the silver liquid below her then short out from below her and wrapped all the way around her to connect to the metal palm of the mystery being. _'I got to!'_ She never finished her thoughts as the silver liquid turned transparent. Allowing her to see. _'Wait.'_ She found herself looking up at the sky. _'Is it taking me?'_

Turning her head side to side she watched the finger carry her through the forest till they finally reached. _'THE OCEAN!'_ Shifting her body the creature that was carrying her stopped at the beach. "I can't!" She cried, "the Water!"

As she was trying to move the bag that held her, three others phase into existence. The creature started to talk to the others as he carefully moved the bag with Nu and her egg so that he was holding her in front of his chest.

Nu continued to struggle as she took in what the three-looked like. _'They look just like him,'_ She noticed. _'Are two… of them female?'_ She wondered as two of them was slimmer and held more rounded features at the hips and chest.

Nu only stopped struggling in the bag as she watched a female in the group of the three speak up. Under the heavy rain, she watched and heard these creatures talk. _'I wish I could understand what they're saying.'_ Nu thought as she winced in pain from her dissolving body.

Eventually she her them stop talking and under the heavy rain storm she heard something raise out of the ocean. _'What is that?'_ Nu pondered as she saw something non-natural. A black narrow looking shape. _'Did it just come out of the water?'_

Once the figure was floating on the water Nu watched her savior and his friends walk through the water. Looking down at the ocean that moved right beyond the bag that held her. The inkling held tightly onto her egg. I did not take long for her to reach the thing. _'Metal?'_ She noticed the object.

Nu watched the other climb over the metal to the more rounded surface I. The middle. On the side of the curving metal wall she watching a rectangular slot open for them all to walk into the thing.

Once inside she felt the being that held her walked to the right. As she was being carried she heard wet metal colliding with every step it took. Just a minute later she was set down in the bag onto the mesh metal floor. Looking up she looking at two things. Both of which was floating in the air.

"&&%#7," She heard the creature speak. She looked up and saw a that it had taken off It's metal helmet and gloves. The pale skinned creature reached down to open the bag to lift both her and Splash onto was looked to be a table. The silver padded floating slab sat snugly into the curving wall. On her left was the creature with the right side being a black wall with a thick glass window.

' _Wait!'_ Nu's eyes widened. _'Is that tentacles?'_ She was shocked at the sight of a haired being. While he looking like a male Inkling in humanoid form. But it's face not as round but more narrow. He had what she could guess was some sort of soft fur over the top of his head. But it was the two inkling tentacles that it had. One on each side of the. Much like a female inkling but the tentacles reached his shoulders and went down its back.

With a gentle hand the inkling like being took Splash out from her hands and set him on a small float table right to Nu's left. Sitting in a sit up position Nu watched another one of this creature walk up behind the male. _'One of those females,_ ' Nu thought. _'I think.'_

She noticed how this one had no tentacles but the fur that grew out from the top of her head was long, brown and very wavy. She watched as the female called at the male and the two broke into a quick argument. Only for the male to win and reach out to Splash. But instead of touching the container that held her egg of a sun. A white light thing appeared and as it dimmed she saw how it was more like a clear glowing panel.

Watching the Inkling like creature she watched it go through the menu and talk to his complain pointing at things. It didn't last long till it turned to look at Nu and put one hand onto her deforming arm and held a needle. "What are you doing!" She squeaked.

It held a firm grasp on her arm while it used something to clean a spot on her skin before it poked the needle instead of her arm. "OW!" She winced. As soon as she felt it enter it was removed from her arm. Turning to look at the small tube she saw that it held some of her ink. _'Why does it want my Ink?'_ She wondered. Put the little thing with her ink right next to the panel she watched it float.

The familiar silver liquid that was still holding her limbs togather reach up from the table top to attach to the needle drawing out the ink. Then he forced her to lay down flat on her back. She felt and watched the being put his right hand on her shoulder. "^%*#$&$% # $&*." She heard a calm but unknown words tell her. The silver metal then flowed down to her should and ringed around it. But it was what happened next that surprised her. The sharp pain. So sharp. Like water touching her skin.

She gritted her teeth and camped her eyes shut before she gasps out and screamed in pain. For what felt like forever only lasted seconds, by the time the pain felt. Nu swung her left hand to smack the creature but her hand met his. Freezing in place her eyes snapped open and shook. Widening her eyes, she turned her head to look at her arm. _'It's…'_ She cried. "Healed." She whispered the last word aloud. _'Not a single scratch!'_ Finally, she saw the smiling creature and his friend. "Is this what you're doing?"

"Wait what's that?" The nuclear orange Inkling asked as she looked at a floating piece of silver liquid. Spinning around in a DNA patterned there was something in there that matched her skin tone. _'Don't tell me!'_ She nearly threw up. _'AN ARM!'_ She finally noticed that it was a new right arm for her as the being had a ring of silver liquid clasp into her right shoulder. She closed her eyes for the next round.

In the mites of the screaming she opened an eye to see what they were to her right arm. _'Cod damn it!'_ She mentally puked. Her arm was being ripped apart by the silver liquid and shifting into a nuclear orange ink that the liquid keep pumping into her new arm. Once it lowered in place she saw that the new ink veins were created out of her shoulder. Her new veins then connected to the ones in the freshly made arm before the silver liquid sewed her new arm in place.

Squinting her eyes, she watched that silver liquid exit her shoulder to create a refreshing relief. _'This is cod damn ridiculous,'_ She thought. Looking down to her deformed legs she sighed. _'I guess I'm not done with the pain.'_ She mentally complained.

She heard the two being talk. Turning her head, she watched their mouths move as they looked at the silver light thing that defied all logic. They turned their heads to look back at her legs and had that _damn_ stuff cut into her left hip. _'Don't look,'_ she repeated as the pan coursed through her body. _'Sti- ick with,'_ she mentally trailed off. Breathing a sigh of relief, she felt the liquid get pulled out of her hips. As she left out a breath of relief she felt the pain once again start in her other half of her hips. Letting out another yell of pain Nu waited out the pain till she felt all the pain leave.

"%$# &^$ !," Nu heard the being speak. Opening her eyes, she sat up on the bed and looked over her body. Not a scratch.

She watched the being grab some sort of cloth. _'A shirt?'_ She wondered. _'Why would he…'_ Her eyes went open and she tried to cover herself. Only to blush as the male laughed and stole a glance at the female who she watched shake her head. _'Pervert.'_ She thought as she grabbed the shirt with one hand. After slipping the white shirt on she found that reach down to her knees. _'Way to big.'_ She thought but she felt the being put two more things on her waist.

Nu felt a sweat drop down her head she took in the sight of the last two items. Going a bit red. _'They better not watch.'_ Nu tried to hide her neater regions as she put the white clothes. Nu was about to jump to the floor but stopped as the male used his hands to stop her. He then slipped something over her feet. A pair of sandals. Nu's face fell. She shook her head and then slipped down to the floor to stand on the slightly wet floor. _'Ok. I see why they gave me shoes.'_ She looked up to the creature she handed her son Splash back to her. Holding her son's container tightly she followed the two mysterious beings down through the big metal thing.

* * *

"So remember the restrictions," a female told one of the two males in the group. "Ridge."

Ridge, the one in question was, like the rest of them in the four-person group, he was a human. His black hair was a bit messy but what stood out about his hair was two black squid tentacles that went down and framed his face. He had them reach down to his shoulders where he then had then going down his back instead of his chest. His yellow and green eyes looked over to the one speaking. Ridge like all humans, had adapted to have larger pupils as if they were dilated like the humans from the past. "I know what they are Roxy."

Ridge deadpanned at his female friend. He looked over to his long hair friend. Roxy, was blue eyed girl with long wavy brown hair. Roxy like every other human had slightly pointed ears and the ability to breathe underwater. But unlike her friend's whiter skin ton she had a bit darker shade of skin. She spoke up, "Just reminding you." Roxy's deadpanned as she walked through sub dock that held the large black sub. "We are not to interact with all those squids and octopuses."

"I got it _mother_ ," the second female in the group spoke up. She was a blond-haired woman with thin, octo-tentacles that was tied up in a large round bun right behind her head. But she did not all her hair was tied up in the bun. Some of it framed the front of her face. Her brown eyes stared at Roxy.

"Don't let her get to you Alicia," A male voice spoke up right behind the blond woman who jumped in place.

"DAMN IT MAX!" Alicia spun around to look at the last one in the black research suit. Max's pink tinted hair stood out against his steel blue eyes. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Max just shrugged and turned to look at the glass submarine. "I didn't." Max's monotone voice remarked. He took a step over to the edge of the dock where the underwater craft floated on top of the ocean water. That filled the white dock room that could hold four of the submarines. "I was there the whole time."

"Smart ass," Alicia deadpanned. "I think you need to work on your person skills."

"My person skills are just fine." Max remarked he looked at the side of the sub. Before him, a door opened on the side of the main body of the bullet train like shape. Then a silver liquid shot out from the underneath the door and attached to the dock. Max took a few steps onto the wide liquid. He stopped over the section that was over the wing blade of the sub. Looking over to the other. "I just want to get this started. The sooner we can solve this issue the better."

Ridge and the others looked at each other as Max walked into the submarine. "I guess we better get going then." Alicia shrugged.

* * *

"Why must it be raining," Alicia complained. "I hate rain."

Max spoke up, "Rain won't kill you." Currently the both was sitting in a section of the sub in the front. This small room was on the bottom floor out of the three that was in this swimming rig. The lounge like room was attached to the hall that held all the rooms. At the back of the hall was the stairs that led to the next floor.

Alicia was sitting on a couch that lined the entire wall of the room that was a step lower than the main part of the open room. The lower section that couch was on started about ten feet from the wall where the metal hallway stood.

"I still hate getting soaked wet," Alicia remarked annoyed. "Have we broken through the ocean surface?"

"I don't think so," Matt replied. He sat next to her as he leaned in to the black leather couch. "Roxy or Ridge would…"

" _Hey we broke the ocean surface!"_ They heard Roxy call over the internal speakers of the submarine. _"Get your asses up here to the hatch!"_

Alicia stood up and sighed. "Why must she be so brass?"

"Because that's who she is."

Staring down Matt, "That was a rhetorical question." Alicia snapped back at her coworker.

* * *

The second floor of the submarine was a unique one. With the entire floor being a long hallway with a silver metal mesh floor that ran from the front all the way to the back where the hall ended into an open room. The room acted as a stair well. Yet as one would look over the floor they'd notice how the floor was split into two. With the east half being the hallway.

Roxy and Ridge stood before the hatch that was roughly ten feet from the end of the long hall that ended at the curving wall. Ridge was leaning against the wall directly across from the hatch door. "I wonder what it's like on the surface."

"Different from what we live in," Matt called over to Ridge and Roxy as he walked over. Stopping next to Roxy he turned and looked over to the hatch. "For one there is the sun."

"We know that smart ass." Alicia deadpanned. "Let's get this over with." She said as a silver metal seeped out of the back of her suit. The liquid floated and defied gravity as it encased her entire head. Solidifying, the silver turned into a single black helmet.

Ridge looked down and sighed while he had a helmet just like her form around his head. The helmet was a lot like a fencing mask. A dome black glass fused covered the entirely of his face. From chin to forehead. Over his hands more silver liquid coated his hands turning black as it solidified. As the others got their gear on Ridge walked up to the door to have it open. "Don't waste this opportunity Alicia. We get to see the sky for once." He turned back to look at the pour rain that clashed with the ship and jumped onto the wing.

* * *

Under the moon lit forest the four humans treaded through under the rain that drenched them. Stopping in the endless forest they all turned to look at one another. "Alright, Ridge and I will be going togather." Roxy stated. "You and Alicia will be going in another pair, just don't kill Matt, Alicia."

"No promises," Alicia shook her head. Looking off to the side she looked up into the tree canopy. "Still I think we should have came here during the day and not night."

Matt remark, "I say that night time is a better time to come up here." He looked over at his friend. "We human's evolved to get harmed from sun. Like vampires, only we don't burn like they would."

Behind her mask Alicia grew a tick mark, "I know that! I don't need the damn history lesson!"

"That wasn't a history lesson," Matt titled his head slightly. "It was a statement. Just talking."

Roxy sighed before talking. "Well just remember to collect dirt samples and air readings." Roxy reminded them. "And the rest of the samples that we need." The two nodded. "Good. Now let's get started! But one last thing."

"What now _mother_?" Alicia moaned.

"We **are** _not_ allowed to interact with any of the squids or octopus," Roxy reminded them. "Got that!?" Receiving a nod of understanding they split into two groups.

Ridge walked through the rain, pushing the planet life out of the way. 'Wait is that a!' He thought as he froze in the bushes. Without another thought he shifted invisible. Breaking through the plant life on the other side of the mini clearing of grass. Taking in the sight of the creature, _'It's one of the squids.'_ He noted. Its orange hair glowed under the water that ate at its body. Blood, or Ink rather. Ridge watched it twist its neck under the rain.

' _Damn,'_ He thought. _'Must be in a lot of pain.'_ Orange eyes met yellow green eyes. Watching it's panicked expression as it held tightly onto something bundled in its arms. It looked around and saw the tree that was off to Ridge's Left. Hurrying over to the tree, the squid held tightly onto the bundle of clothe in its arms and took on the pouring rain that burned away its arms. Ridge sighed. _'Fuck the rules.'_ Slipping through the plant life he watched the squid turn and look over where he was. Shifting the cloak off he heard the creature speak something.

Ignoring it, Ridge focused and held some the liquid Nano tech seep out of the center of his palms to form a solid block. Looking back at the squid, _'It's looking away.'_ He noticed it closing its eyes. 'Lucky you.' Ridge thought as he threw the black brick. Stopping in midair over its head, blue grids glowed before an unseen force expanded over the creature.

The orange sea creature shifted her body and looked up with wide eyes at the bar. _'Force fields are mysterious, aren't they?'_ Ridge inwardly grinned. Stepping towards the land dwelling squid he watched as the creature cried out at him. 'Like I'm going to hurt you.' Ridge thought. Walking under the forcefield that kept the rain from burning the squid. He squatted down in front of the creature. Resting his hands over his knees. Ridge moved his right hand into the air with his palm facing the ground. Liquid Nano bots seeped out of the glowing blue crack in the palm.

Moving like a string the liquid stopped and spun around to form a silver disk. After only a few seconds did it have form pillars that dripped to the ground as if it was water running down the side of a vertical surface. _'watching the liquid now huh?'_ Ridge thought. _'Must be so alien to you.'_

After a good distance the silver liquid formed another disk to create a small container.

Ridge froze as he noticed two dots on his motion tracker appear. They continued to move to the clearing. Taking his only free hand he points a single finger to make a be quiet motion. The orange "hair" squid nodded.

' _What are those?'_ Ridge's he looked over to the moving bushes at his left. _'Fuck.'_ Stepping out of the bushes was two Octopi if the reactions from the squid before him was anything to go by. Watching the two creatures stop at the edge of the clearing before they looked at each. Listening Ridge started to get worried. _'Shit, the forcefield.'_ Ridge raised his left hand into the air and pointed at the left one's head. Holding his left hand in a fist he let the silver Nano liquid seep out from the slots in his black armor. Raising like bubbles in water.

Instantly the liquid formed a rotating DNA helix as a long barrel for a gun. In the center of the barrel water was drawn into the center. Being held in zero gravity the water shaped. Into a bullet with a long tip. Then a clear layer of silver Nano coated the water bullet. Pulling an imaginative trigger, the bullet launched out of the spinning helix to go straight through the force field.

Spinning in the air the bullet went through the left most octopi. As it broke through the water exploded from the inside of its head. Making ink blood and water pop the octopus's head from the inside. Falling backwards the creature drew the attention of the attention of the creature on its left. Ridge watched the other take a few steps back and then pulled the trigger once again.

Lowering his hand the Nano fluid receded back into his hand. Turning his head to look at the squid, "There." He spoke. "All gone." Ridge spoke in a soft voice. Slowly he opened the container so the top disk was off. Putting the off to the side the silver container negated gravity and hovered in place. Letting a bit of Silver Nanofluid, he raised the Squid off of the wet ground onto a dry raised platform.

The creature's eyes widened a bit as shock took her breathe. It looked down to silver metal that held her up before she looked back up to her savior. But she then yelped in pain as Ridge used the silver nano liquid to enter her terrible wounds. _'Her arms and legs. They're half way gone.'_ Driving the Nano bots over her halfway gone limbs.

When that happened, the squid let out a gasping screen. But soon she went quiet again as the chunks of her arms and legs was capped off.

Steadily Ridge reached out to gently pull the wad of clothes that she held tightly against her chest. Listening to the squid cry he started to unravel the clothe but stopped as he slipped one hand into the clothe. 'An egg.' He stopped and looked at the sea creature. _'No wonder you are scared._ ' Slipping his left hand over the top of the soft egg he pulled the translucent egg out and held the small egg in one hand.

Letting the fabric drape to the grass, Ridge held out his right hand to pull the floating container to the egg. Gently he slipped the egg into the container and sealed it off. Handing it back to the squid he smiled behind his helmet as he watched the humanoid look at the container. She kept turning it around and looked up to Ridge.

"FUCKING DAMN IT RIDGE," Ridge flinched as he turned to see Roxy walk over to him. She had balled her fists. "I thought I said that we can't interact with the locals!"

Feeling a tic mark grow Ridge turned and looked over to his coworker. "You know. I really don't give a fuck."

"We are just here to collect data and…"

"SHUT up." Ridge cold voice hissed at his friend. "I am a Marine biologist and I have been studying the squids along with the Octopi for a long ass time. I already said that we are going to contact them. SO why the fuck not should we do it a bit early!" Ridges rage poured out of each word. "Furthermore, they are sentient just like us! I sure as hell wasn't going to let one die!"

Under the pouring rain, Roxy shrieked. Putting a hand over her chest she shot back. "That is true but we can't interact with them! We don't even know their language!"

Silence, both fell into silence with the only noise coming from nature. Under the rain, Ridge broke the silence. "So then. Let's start with her." He looked over to the squid that watched to two bicker. "If we can teach her then we can find a way to talk with them. So, it's either that or I just kill her right here."

"Then kill her," Roxy coldly snapped. "I can just tell them that you found the egg and decided to keep it."

' _I wonder sometimes,'_ Ridge thought. "Why the hell is your minds so warped."

Roxy shakes her head. "I am not, it's just that right now what they do is not our concern!"

Ridge crakes his fingers. "Well fuck you!" He flipped her. "You know I think I'll just take both her and her egg."

"Jackass," Roxy muttered. Snapping out of it. "Fine. Take them. But I'll be your ass on the line for this! Dumbass!" She waved him off and waved him off while cloaking away.

Ridge twisted and held one hand out stretched over the squid. Ridge then let the silver Nano exit his palm to shoot down and encase the squid in a transparent bag. Raising his arm slightly he lifted the squid in the bag and then had the forcefield that kept the water from touching her vanish. Black to a silver fluid it flowed through the air as if it was traveling through a clean pipe. Slipping back into the palms of his hands. Ridge slipped the bag with the squid over his back and left the clearly where only the remains of the octopi lay.

* * *

The sounds of waves from the ocean grew louder with each step through the jungle. "I'm the leading expert on the Squids and Octopi. They'll be mad sure but I can keep her."

"Like a pet," Roxy teased with a smirking.

Ridge stopped at the forest's edge. "Not as a pet." He remarked at Roxy. He turned his head back to look at the ocean beach. "As her friend. I hope." Ridge tacked on at the end. Stepping over the wet sand the human decloaked.

Roxy waved him off, "Keep telling yourself that. Champ."

Ridge sighed, looking out before him the others decloaked and shimmered into existence. "Is that the squid in that bag?" Alicia asked while pointing at the back behind Ridge's back.

"How'd you?"

Matt cut him off, "Roxy told us."

Signing Ridge glanced away for a second before looking back at them. Gently swinging the bag around to be in front of his chest. "This is the squid." He held her in the bag for the others to see. But as he did the squid squirmed and cried something.

"Either it fears us or it sees the ocean." Matt nonchalant stated. "ironic that ocean creatures can't touch the water without dying."

With a hand on her hip, "So why'd you take this squid?" Alicia questioned Ridge.

Ridge breathed in and out. "Rules be damned. I wasn't going to let this one get killed."

Alicia sighed and looked away. "Well it's your ass on the line. Not ours."

Ridge rolled his eyes. "Roxy already said that."

Speaking up Matt stated. "So, did you get any data other than that squid?"

"Yes, I got data on the earth." Ridge deadpanned.

"Well," Alicia cut in. "The sooner we get in the sub the better. I don't like all the this rain. It's depressing."

Resisting a need to face palm, Ridge just shook his head as the Sub surfaced from under the ocean.

* * *

Once slipping into the ship he held onto the bag in his arms. "So what are you going to do with the squid?" Roxy asked as the group walked into the dry submarine.

Ridge turned to look at her. "Reconstruct it's body. Should be simple."

"Well, have fun then," Alicia looked over to him. "I'm going to dry off and off load the data." With that said she walked over to the stair well at the back of the submarine. Matt followed her closed behind, once he closed the door to the outside world. Ridge slowly walked over to the front of the diving machine. In the front of the underwater ship was a white bed top.

Fitting into the curving wall perfectly the bed defied gravity with a small blue hue coming out from the underside of the table. To the right of the table was another small table top. This one however was much smaller. Only three feet wide compared to the bed that spanned the entire north wall. Stopping right before the table Ridge set the squid onto the grate floor.

Breathing deeply the helmet dissolved around his head to recede back into his black suit. Ridge cracked his neck letting his two tentacle bangs hang loose. Cracking his fingers quickly his black gloves liquidized so the black Nano liquid revert into the rest of his suit. Reaching down, he lifted the squid and her egg out of the bag to set them on the long table against the front wall.

Locking eyes with the orange squid Ridge gently touched the container that held her egg. "Let me take this for a bit." He gently spoke. Not having to wrestle or fight the ocean creature, Ridge took the egg to place it on to the counter top to his left where the small desk was.

"So how do you plan to save this creature?" Roxy crossed her arms. Silently she stood next to Ridge with her helmet off as well.

Ridge reached over to a space of air next to the egg. But he stopped as a white panel of light shimmered into view. Growing out from a center point the 23' wide holographic screen came into existence. Touching the screen the screen Ridge moved through the navigation menus to get to the point that he wanted. "Well from what I have learned." Ridge started as DNA helix appeared in a box on the top right of the screen. "Their ink holds all their DNA, Like our blood."

Roxy's face fell, "What the hell? But I thought that they are made of ink!"

"Their bodies are mostly made of ink." Ridge replied. "They have organs and ink veins in their bodies." Ridge glance over to the squid that was watching them. "I think the ink veins are what give then their humanoid shape." Looking back to his friend. "But, regardless I need some DNA from her." Holding out a single hand he had more of the silver Nano fluid seep out from the table top. Grasping it he turned to look at the squid with a freshly formed needle and syringe.

"She sounds scared," Roxy noted as she heard the squid squeaked.

"This is foreign to her," Ridge reminded Roxy as he drew out some Ink from the Squid's arm. Placing the ink sample vertically in the air right next to the computer. "Ah! BINGO!" Ridge grinned.

"What?" Roxy asked.

"I got the DNA I need."

"Seriously?" The Roxy droned.

"looks like I can reconstruct her limbs," Ridge beamed. As he finished talking the silver liquid defied gravity as it's rose out of the table top like air bubbles. Behind the white screen the nanites merged and molded into a floating DNA helix.

Placing his right hand onto the squid's left shoulder he spoke in a calm voice. "This'll most like hurt." Mentally the human guided his liquid silver nanites float out from the table, slithering around his arm they ran to his hand. Going around his fingers he guided the nano liquid to her shoulder. Like water following a channel for the first time the nanite liquid created a ring going around the start of her shoulder. Then the nanite ring shrunk and cut into her shoulder.

Crying the squid girl snapped her eyes shut and tried to move. Yet she was unable to as more of the nanite liquid held her down at her arms and legs.

From the ring, the liquidized ring cut her flesh and ink body. Cutting nerves with precision and fluidness. On the half of the ring that the arm once was the silver water shot down over her arm. It dove through the skin like a person swimming through water. Extracting the ink and inners of the arm while it broke them apart into a nuclear orange ink. Creating holes over the mangled arm the orange ink traveled up through the air to the silver ring.

Raising his left hand, he grabbed the spinning silver vortex, looking through the empty spaces on the ever spinning nanites. One could see skin, a new arm was held suspended in the center of the tube. With a steady hand, he brought the second arm up to the squid's shoulder. There the nanite liquid reacted to one another and stitched the shoulder onto her body. Nerve by nerve, ink vein by Ink vein. Within seconds the nanites receded back to Ridge's hand to float around his wrist.

Skin met skin as a small slap echoed in the air. Ridge held onto the newly made wrist of the squid that laid before him. It froze, the see creature froze and opened her eyes wide. 'They're shaking,' Ridge noted. 'Her eyes are shaking.' With a smile, he looked back at the sea creature and let go of her wrist.

"I get it now," Roxy stated with hands on her hips. "That's what you are going to do."

"From the readings, I got on the way here," Ridge rolled his eyes to look at his friend. "Only her arms and legs was damaged. Fate was on her side tonight."

"I'd say," Roxy shook her head and sighed. "Well," She looked down at the creature. "Looks like you are going to have to take care of her when this is over with."

Ridge snorted. "No…" His voice dripped with sarcasm. "… You have to be joking." He paused and groaned. "Of course, I will." A small voice grabbed both human's attention. Making both turn and look at the creature that moving about its left arm.

"Let's get the others done," Ridge breathed. Behind his right shoulder was another spinning nanite helix. Ridge got the squid to lay down again. Slowly he touched the right shoulder of the squid to create the ring of nanites. Its orange eyes watched as the liquid metal wrapped around her shoulder and cut into her shoulder.

"She's clenching her teeth," Roxy muttered. "that is so human."

"We forced them to evolve," Ridge stated without looking back at her. Instead he took the other arm and brought it up to the squid's shoulder so the nanites could sew the two togather. "Well kind of."

Roxy crossed her arms again and huffed. "What? Due to that poison? Our kind never did that on purpose."

Ridge shrugged, "Well we did it indirectly at least." He retracted the nanites and pointed back at the computer. "Look at these notes left by Hydro."

"What about them?"

"Remember that the poison that was in the water was what killed most of them at the time?" Ridge questioned Roxy.

"Except for himself and his wife," Roxy dropped her arms. "I know that. Hell! Every human knows that! It's why we all became what we are now!"

"Just seeing if you can make the connection," Ridge shrugged. He looked back at the squid and guided the nanites with his hand to her right hip. "Both Hydro and the other scientist's notes are what is allowing me to save her life." Ridge didn't wait for a response as he made the nanites cut into the sea creature's hips.

"I am still shocked with all those human expressions." Roxy watched the creature grit it's teeth and shut its eyes closed.

"They were forced to evolve," Ridge reminded her. "But that is something to keep in mind." Tearing about like layers of paper flakes the squid's right legs broke about. Shifting into orange ink as it dissolved into the ink blood. Running through the air back to the nanite ring they dove into the silver liquid. And with a gentle hand the third liquid helix. Slipping it in place Ridge let the orange Ink Blood inject into the leg as the nanite ring sewed the fresh leg to the hip. As it finished, the nanite liquid slithered up to his arm where it floated and hugged it tightly.

"You're almost done," Roxy noted as she gently cracked one of her shoulders.

Not responding to his co-worker, Ridge put his hand onto the squid's left hip to have the nanites slice into her hip. Reaching over his right shoulder he grasped air and pulled the floating nanite helix. Rotating it in the air he held it over her leg that was being dissolved into blood ink. Once the leg was gone he lowered the leg into place for the reattachment to begin.

"All done," He gently breathed. "Little girl." Calling back all the nanites he smiled as the little squid girl slowly sat upright to look over her reconstructed body. Her eyes shook and tears fell from her eyes. Looking over to Roxy, "Can you grab a shirt, shorts and all the clothes our little squid needs."

"Why?" Roxy's monotone voiced questioned. "She's just a…" Ridge's eyes dug into hers.

"She need clothes," the simple answer from Roxy's friend made her face palm.

"Fine." Roxy turned around while muttering a few things under her breathe. Taking only a few minutes she returned with a set of clothes and sandals with her.

Roxy set the clothes on the computer desk. Ridge never missed a beat as he picked up the white human shirt to hand it to the sea creature.

Ridge just chuckled as the flustered squid swiped the white shirt out of his hand. _'She is blushing, now that's cute.'_ Ridge thought while out of the corner of his eye he could see Roxy shake her head.

"This is just too fucking weird," Roxy groaned. Her eyes tracked Ridge's movements as he places the shorts and panties over the squid's lap. _'How the hell is it so damn red.'_ It turned to look away from the two.

"Got the shoes and socks?" Ridge asked.

"What?" Roxy locked eyes and Ridge.

"Never mind," Ridge shook his head and grabbed a pair of white hiking sandals. Using the nanites he shrunk the shoes down in size. Reaching over to her feet. HE slowly pulled her feet to the edge. Stopping he saw that the squid nodded complied as she hung her legs over the edge of the table. Slipping on the sandals over her feet he grabbed her under the arms. Gently he set her on the wet floor before he reached up and grabbed the container that held her egg.

….

 **I got it done. Chapter 1 of the second book in my Splatoon Series. Book 2: Salvation. Trust me when i say that i got a plan for this book. It'll be split into three sections. The first two chapters are the prologue of sorts. Then arch 1 starts. Also i do have a second arck for this Book before i go into book three.**

Ok now more about thisd chapter. I was evil. I wanted something that was dark, and i think i nailed it with Nu and the Octolings. At first i was going to have her run away with SPlash and not tell you what happened to Purple and Ocean but i figured. That i should add in the sceene with Ocean. I was going to leave you all guessing if he lived but i decided i'd rather show you what happened to him.

Ridge, oh boy! He was a fun OC. Now you all should know at this point what effect Katie and Felix had on the rest of the human underwater settlement. Yes each of them got married and had kids. I think i might write a spinnoff series of them living in the settlement after their parents sealeled themselfs. Anywways please tell me what you think of this. I reaslly tried to make it vivid, dark and well more mature in a way.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Salvation - Plot ©XT3 on BlackVoid, XT1 on Devaintart and XT3100 on fictionpress. Black Void © XT3 on BlackVoid, XT1 on Deviantart and XT3100 on fictionpress. Splatoon © Nintendo All Rights reserved  
Rated: M**_

 **Black Ice Vortex  
Book 2: Salvation **

**Chapter 2**

"Ridge," Nu held onto her egg in the capsule. Nu was sitting on a chair in a wide-open room with a curved window. The room itself was a lounge of sorts. The curving started from the ceiling and curved down and intro the floor on the entire west most wall. On the outside was the open ocean mountains. Nu held onto her egg with her child as she stood at the west wall that had a window to the lightless ocean.

"Nuclear," she heard her name get called from behind her. Looking back, she saw Ridge sitting at one of the many tables. With a set of blue jeans and white shirt and shoes. He was on one of the white floating chairs that were right next to the floating white table. Walking over. She slowly looked around the room.

' _The ancients,'_ She thought. _'I can't believe that they still live.'_ She stopped as she stood next to human that saved her. "Ridge." She rolled the words off her tongue. "Ocean." She said and pointed with one hand to the glass wall in the room.

Ridge smiled and nodded, "Looks like we are getting somewhere."

"#$ $% ," Nuclear responded with a sad face.

Scratching the back of his head, "Well—I guess we are not all the way there."

"RIDGE!" A new female voice screamed making Nuclear jolt in place. On the eastern side of the room the floor was raised up by a step. On this floor, it was completely open and on the wall, where the open white doorway laid. In the door way Roxy walked into the room. "I need you to come with me!"

"What now?" Ridge sighed as he looked over to his friend that walked over to him. The door closed behind her and Nuclear only watched the female starred at her for a second.

"They are getting released!" She grinned.

Ridge froze, something that Nuclear took note of. She tugged on his pants again. "Ridge?" She paused. "What the matter?"

"Wait a minute," Roxy looked down at the Inkling again. "You're speaking our language?"

"She only knows a few words here and there," Ridge snapped out of his funk. "But I have been making process over the last two weeks." He smiled and looked back at the orange Inkling. "So I have gotten to the point where we can talk to one another. Granted, broken. But we can still talk non-the less."

"Regardless," Roxy shook her head. "You are wanted for when we awaken them."

"Why the hell do I need to be there?"

"Because," Roxy smiled. "This comes from the top."

"Ok I get it," Ridge shook his head. "Ready to come Nu?"

"She can't-!"

"Fuck. The. Rules." Ridge hissed. "I am taking Nu with us."

Roxy blew out of her mouth up to her hair. "Fine." She threw her hands up in the air. Turning around she walked off to the door. "Bastard, don't blame me for the black lash you'll get!"

Nu glanced up to Ridge, "Ridge? You ok?"

Ridge laughed gently. "Yeah I am." He got out onto his feet. "Come on," Ridge smiled at the squid. "You'll want to see this."

….

….

Ridge walked through the sliding doors to be greeted with the sight of the converted power cell room. Nu followed her savoir into the chamber with Splash still in his egg case.

' _It's so big!'_ She thought. Staying behind Ridges' legs the whole time she continued to gaze over the room while Ridge stood next to Roxy and one more human. _'So white!'_

Nu cranked her neck to see four glass pipes full of a blue liquid flow out from the area of the walls. Her eyes followed the glass tubes that held the water to the massive center pillar that rose out of the center of the floor. With its silver top and matte wall, her orange eyes were drawn to the front of the pillar. _'Are those people?'_ She wondered. She tugged on Ridge's leg to grab his attention. "Ridge?" She spoke and pointed at that two in the machine.

…

Roxy watched her friend look down at the squid, after the set of five got dragged out of their conversation. "Looks like your pet wants attention."

One of the other humans in the group only shook his head while Ridge had a sweet drop. "Very funny." He directed at his friend. Looking down at Nu. "Yes?"

"People?" She pointed at the two that was in the chambers.

Ridge looked over to the two in the machine and nodded, "Humans." He told the squid looking over to the others. "So, shall we awaken them?"

The man spoke up and nodded, "Yes." He paused before he looked at Ridge. "You'll be doing the honors."

His head twitched for a second before Ridge did a double take and pointed at himself. "Me?"

"Yes you!" Roxy remarked ticked. "You heard the boss, didn't ya?"

Ridge held up his hands. "Alright. Alright." He sighed, "Fine. I'll awake them." Not letting the others yelled him anymore he slowly walked over to the power cell. Taking a few minutes, he slowly hit the switches. And with a little bit of a hiss the panels arose.

Slowly the two in the cells opened their eyes. The male slowly lifted his arms and tried to make his body move. Yet his body remained unresponsive till after a few minutes the muscles started to work. He rolled his head to see the man who awoke him. "How long?"

"A couple thousand years," Ridge answered as the first hybrid stepped out of the cell with his wife. "Then I guess my kids got busy based on your hair kid."

"Ridge!" Nu cried as she bolted over to the male and stood next to his legs.

"Oh?" Hydro cooed. Glancing over to his gifted wife who was stretching. "Looks like I won our bet." He sung with a grin.

Scarlet rolled her eyes and looked over to the squid. "Fine you won." As she said that Roxy and the elder man stepped over to them. "And who are you two?"

"My name is Roxy," Roxy introduced herself. "I'm a engineer in Liquid Nano tec." As she spoke, Scarlet's eyes sparkled.

"My name is William," The older man with gray hair spoke. "I am the leader of the settlement."

"Leader?" Hydro repeated. "Since when did the settlement need a leader?"

"Since we doubled in size," William informed them with hands behind his back.

"DOUBLED!" Scarlet and Hydro gasped.

"Indeed," William spoke. "We had to build a second settlement in a mountain on the over side. And thanks to the both of you we were able to power both settlements."

Scarlet calmed down and spoke, "If we are awake. Then we must have solved the power problem."

Roxy spoke up and nodded, "We got it sorted a while ago but we had a few things to be taking care of."

"A couple thing?" Hydro rose an eyebrow.

"But we took care of it," Ridge told him. "But one of them was your notes and predictions on the squids and octopus!"

Hydro smiled as he squatted to look Nuclear in the eyes. "I can tell that she might be one of your countless reasons."

"How did you know that she was a she?" Roxy asked.

"I'm a Marine Biologist," Hydro replied. "Granted now I'm not sure if she's a marine creature now." Laughed Hydro as he stood back up.

Scarlet smiled at her husband till she looked at William. "So, I take it the scientists were able to build the fusion hearts."

William nodded, "Yes they did. We now have six fusion heart cells that can power our cities." He paused to let the words sink in. "It's why we were able to let you out."

"So, I get to join the Science division?" Scarlet smirked.

"You'll be in charge," William simply told her.

The red head squealed while her Husband laughed. "What?!" Roxy screeched. "Why the hell does she get put in charge suddenly! She just woke up!"

"Who designed and created Liquid Nano Tech?" Scarlet grin and leaned forwards.

"Ehh," Roxy squeaked. "You."

"Yep!" Scarlet grinned. "And I made the hydrogen fusion cells shrink from the size of this room to scuba tanks." She stood up and grinned with Hydro smiling. "So, if I was to hazard a guess. Then that must be why I am being made in charge~" Looking over to William she received a nod.

"I guess you're my descendant, right?" Hydro asked Ridge. "I mean you're a like me.

Ridge laughed. "Well yes and no…"

Hydro just blinked as he took in the others. "Scratch that…. Felix and Katie were either busy or…"

"You can say that," Ridge nervously laughed. "They both had kids and-"

"And my kids had kids." Hydro finished for him. "I guess over the generations over DNA got mixed into every human."

"Pretty much," Roxy spoke up.

Scarlet blinked, "But you only have our type of eyes…"

William caused and drew all eyes to him. "Not everyone has your traits. But everyone here has your eyes and are able to breathe underwater." The older man paused. "I don't know the details about why though."

Hydro nodded but then smiled, "I think I know why." Scarlet turned look at him and he continued. "It's DNA traits like hair color was. Most likely we added a few more options to some of the traits with our DNA."

"That's actually what happened," Ridge spoke.

Scarlet smiled softly, "Now that makes sense." She paused and stretched her arms. "I don't know about you but I am ready to get out of this room. I feel like I just awoke from a long ass nap."

…

…

"You guys suck!" A small voice complained. A set of four kids was running through the halls. Three of them stopped to wait for the short one of the group. An early stage Inkling was glaring at his friends. Splash, since grew up. The settlement learning both English the main human tongue and his species native language. Splash was wearing a white shirt with a blue squid on it and black shorts. And as an early staged inkling, his body was completely transparent and it was a dark blue color. He lacked hair as simply had two small tentacles forming a small bang.

The others in the group of four was all humans. The closest to him was a young male with brown who was six years old like the rest. He wore a green Xbox shirt and dark green pants with black sandals. Max's olive eyes looked at his small friend with a laugh. "Come on! We don't want to be late to the park!" He smiled.

"Yeah!" The only girl in the group added. Her dark pink hair covered some of her face. Her emerald eyes looked at the inkling. She wore a white dress and tan sandals.

The last boy was dark skinned with glasses. He looked over and spoke, "Come on Splash!" Then smiled, "We don't want to be late!"

"You kids going somewhere?" A female asked.

They all turned to look at the woman. "Mom!" Splash yelled at the Inkling. Before them Nuclear stood with her orange tentacles going down her face in the typical bangs. "I thought you were with Mr. Ridge!"

"I needed to get a few things taken care of," the adult inkling spoke as she stood taller than a child. She smiled, "And Splash I told you to not over do it!"

"Mom!" He blushed.

His mother laughed softly. "Just don't cause trouble you four." She told the kids. They all nodded and ran off leaving the mother alone. She smiled, "Splash you are becoming quite the little boy." She smiled, _'I just wish Blue was here to see you.'_

…

…

Years passed by and Splash and his friends grew up into good looking young adults. As the only Inkling only the group of four, Splash was naturally shorter than his human friends. Looking around the submarine, _'Ironic that I'm in the same one that Uncle Ridge saved me and mom in.'_ The inkling told himself.

Wearing the standard black research suit that all surface going scientists had to wear. He leaned against the couch in the lower half of the ship. Looking against the inner black walls of the ship. _'I wonder if I'll meet any more of my kind?'_

"Something the matter?" A voice mad him jump.

"Damn it Sarah!" Splash cursed. "don't startle me like that."

Sarah just laughed, "Sorry." Sarah over the years gained a solid chest…. Which she teased Splash with. A lot. Sitting down next to the squid. "You were just so quiet. I was worried about you. You have always been the hyper one of us four." She put an arm over his shoulders.

Signing, Splash leaned forwards making Sarah redact her arm. "I've just had a lot on my mind."

Katie's face fell into a soft concerned look. She leaned forwards with hands on her lap as she looked at him on his level. "It's about the surface, right?"

Weakly Splash nodded and didn't look her in the eyes. "Add to the fact that I have never seen the sky nor any of my kind other than my mother."

Sarah sighed, "Splash. You know that Hydro convinced the leaders to let you save other inklings and take them back with you."

"Oh, that old geezer," Splash snarked.

Sarah let out a solid laugh, "Your mother wouldn't like you talking about him that way."

"Well it's an accurate fact," Splash remarks. "I mean he's over two thousand years old!'

"Ok you got me there," admitted Sarah. "I guess it's the fact that you might meet other Inklings."

"That's what got me worried," Splash sighed.

Tilting her head, "But your mother taught you your species language. You don't need one of the translators to talk with them."

Splash looked at her, "Sis. What if they don't understand me?! I raised among humans! All I know about my kind is just from my mother!"

"Bro you're over thinking it," Sarah tried to calm her friend down. "And your mother taught you how to speak oceanic."

Splash leaned into the couch and sighed, "Probably. But it's just going to be so weird to meet my own kind!" He looked her in the eyes.

"I see your point," Sarah admitted. "Well." She paused. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

The inkling sighed, "Alright. No need to over think it right?"

Flashing a smile, "That's the spirit!" Sarah beamed. "Perhaps some games would help cheer you up?"

Splash grinned, "Fine but I want to play some Forza!" He laughed.

…

…

Splash stepped out into the ships wing as the rain poured down. Looking out to the small beach on the forest shore line. "So much rain!" The squid cried over the com system.

" _Glad you got one of our suits! Or we'd lose our squid,"_ one of the guys joke.

" _Fuck you Mark!"_ Splash laughed.

Mark looked back at the only short one, _"I'd rather not."_

" _That's not what I meant!"_ Splash blushed in his suit as the others just laughed.

Sarah cut in, interrupting the laugher. "Come on. We need to collect the data we need."

"And find a location for a surface base," John spoke up as he looked at Sarah.

"What?"

"A location that we can set a hidden outpost."

"Oh... Yeah." Sarah weakly laughed. "I forgot about that."

Shaking his head Splash sighed. He then ran past the group to their surprise to jump into the deep water. After a minute, he spoke. _"Come on! Let's move our asses and get this over with!"_

Giggling with a soft smile, _'That's my bro.'_ Sarah thought. Jolting off the wing into the ocean, Sarah followed her brother from another mother to the shore line.

Mark tapped John and motioned him to follow. "Come on!" He laughed and dove into the water.

"Why me," John sighed. Following suit, he swam to the shore line. Once they were all on the mini beach, John sent commands to the sub to have it auto submerge to hide.

' _Glad they taught me how to swim…'_ Splash thought. He looked around his friends. "Alright now what?" He asked.

This time Mark spoke. "We are supposed to gather data remember?"

"I know that," Splash remarked. "I mean where are we going to get the data? In the forest? North? South? East? West?"

"Very funny," Mark shook his head. "We'll be going East first."

The rest nodded, "Then let's go." John spoke. "And about the hidden outpost problem." He walked west with the others following suit.

"What is that?" Sarah asked as she followed him through the forest. Looking down she started to feel the ground raise up in a gentle hill.

"I was using a done to find a place and I found a giant long beach cave east." John pushed a branch out of the way. "I think it'd be perfect and add to the fact that its five miles long."

"Bullshit," Splash laughed. "There is no way that!"

The four stopped as they found another mini beach before them. "Another one?" Max blinked.

"The caves are just a little way past here." John looked over his shoulders at three. "It'd be great because the caves can only be accessed from the water."

' _Water only.'_ The words rung in Splashes mind. "Access only by water." Shaking his head, a bit of annoyance came to his face. "So how the splatting fuck am I to get in?!"

"By boat," supplies Max.

"Very funny," Hydro sighed. Right as he opened his mouth to speak he stopped and stared at something else across the sand.

Sarah waved her hand in front of her bros face and asked, "What's the matter?"

"Inklings."

Freezing in place they looked out to the small clearing, the group of four watched over to the other side.

Violet purple with a very pink neon hue shown up under the light reflected in the pouring rain. Her pink eyes shook in fright as the water drops burned her and two other companions. _"Come on!"_ The violet one cried. She cried tears and her two friends struggled over the small grass field. Her two long tentacles reached her waist.

Behind her a yellow one with Dark skin came in after her as the rain pelted his body. The last of the three was a light skinned girl with deep dark blue tentacles.

"Cod! This splatting stings!" The Yellow one cried as the rain ate way at his exposed skin. Parts of his body was being ate way and dissolving and his two companions were not fairing any better.

"Come on!" The blue girl cried let's keep going!" She panted as she started to fall to the grass.

Pain…. It hurt, _'Oh shrimp.'_ The violet girl cried as she fell to the grass. "I can't go on…" She fell into the wet grass.

"Violet!" The Male went to pick her up but froze as a small pinging was heard above them. _'The rain stopped?'_ He thought.

"Look!" The last one of the three pointed to the sky. A small black disk was pulsing a light blue light as it just floated in the sky. But what was the most interesting thing being all of the rain that slide out and around them in a dome like shield.

" _Damn glad I found you three."_ Splash smiled in his suit as he walked over to them. The boy lifted the girl up and tried to walk backwards but he was stopped. The Blue inkling prevented him from moving.

"What's the big deal?" He yelled.

"My arm," She held it up.

He starred at it. Dry. It was dry as a silver liquid was covering all of the missing flesh and dissolving holes. "He's saving us." She told him.

"How would you know."

"A girl just knows."

The boy sighed but yelped as the silver liquid wrapped around his legs to fill out all of the holes. As he looked over his cuts he felt Violet stirred awake as her cuts was getting bandaged by the silver liquid. "What?" Violet moaned.

As she looked up and shuttered while she stopped and starred at Splash who was guiding the Nano tech with his hands. And in return Splash could only stare into her eyes as he stopped.

Behind Splash, his three friends stepped out from the forest to allow themselves to be seen.

"Looks like little Splash got a crush!"

"FUCK YOU!" Splash flipped off his longtime friend. He turned and looked back at the inkling girl and spoke. _"Are you alright?"_ He asked as the rain pelted the force field dome that protected them and the two-other inklings in the group.

The one girl who was staring at him stammered, "Y-you c-can un-understand us?" She hugged herself tightly. "And speak o-our lan-language?"

"It's my spices native language…" Splash told them making the three go wide eyed and shell shocked. He froze and put a hand over her mouth as she was about to speak. "Quiet." He softly spoke. "Here they come." He then went invisible as the rest of his group disappeared as well.

The three turned and looked out of the half sphere to see a few beings move from behind the trees. "Shrimp…" One of the three squids gulped.

The Pink girl shook in place as she stood weak in the knees. "No..."

Behind the trees on the bench was three figures that slowly walked out.

"What do we have here?" The male Octoling laughed. "Trying to run in the rain…." He stopped talking as he watched the rain collide with the barrier. "What the splat?" The Octoling that was about to speak up behind him opened her mouth only for her head to burst apart. The Octoling turned around to her body fall the wet grass. "What the splat!"

His eyes and his third companion with the three inklings, went wide as water ate away at the body. "Octiva…" He stuttered. Suddenly ink sprayed out in his vision as the last Octoling in his cell lost his head. "Great-" Pain. Pain shoot through his body only to it to leave as his head burst into ink while his helmet got torn off.

Violet starred with wide eyes as she watches the three fell to the ground turning into nothing as the water finished them off. "Their-"

"Gone." Splash smiled as he reappeared under the falling rain.

"You splatted them!" The Yellow Inkling gasped.

Gripping his arm, Splash looked away. "There is a difference between Splatting and _killing_." As he fell into silence his sister figure appears with her hand on his shoulder.

" _ki_ eng?" The dark blue inkling repeated. "But they'll just respond!"

"No." Splash told them. " _Killing_ , is forever. They'll never come back."

' _They'll!'_ Shock covered the three inklings faces.

" _Splash we need to get them to the boat to reconstruct their bodies."_ Sarah told her Inkling friend.

"I know," Splash could only respond.

Looking away Violet got lost in thought. _'Never come back? But they should respawn.'_

Splash smiled sadly as he looked at the three inklings, "Come on. I need to rebuild your bodies."

Confusion cover the male inkling. "Rebuild?"

Splash didn't respond as the dome around the three collapsed around into a giant thin bag with the disk being drawn to Splash. It reformed into a not for Splash to grab and hold. With a hug, the bag shrank to hold the three tightly togather.

"Wait! Where are we going?" Violet turned to look at Splash with wide eyes.

"Home." He smiled, "A place where the Octoling can't go."

 **Finally! I got this done! Took a long time but it's worth it. Now this marks the end of the two chapter Prologue/mini series. Regretfully we will not be seeing them in the future chapters. I mostly wrote this because I have too many ideas and by writing this it allows me to write it and blend it into the story.**

 **Even though it might seem like its unrelated, this does cover a few things I wanted to cover. Hydro and Scarlet awaking. And well mostly World Building. So hopefully you will enjoy this and wait for the next chapters to come out.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Salvation - Plot ©XT3 on BlackVoid, XT1 on Devaintart and XT3100 on fictionpress. Black Void © XT3 on BlackVoid, XT1 on Deviantart and XT3100 on fictionpress. Splatoon © Nintendo All Rights reserved  
Rated: M**_

 **Black Ice Vortex  
Book 2: Salvation **

**Chapter 3**

"Damn it! Stop that!" A female voice laughed under the hot sunny day. Water splashed over the ocean surface as two being swam and played in a caved beach. This cave was under and behind sea side cliff. The ocean that went into the cave went through huge arching stone walls that hide the cave from view.

Wading in the water a deep blue inking treaded the water. Her pale skin made her Ocean blue eyes pop. Feeling two hands grab her ankles she cried. "Damn it Spyder!"

Closing her eyes, she tried to push the one who grabbed her. Flailing underwater she got pushed deeper as the other person stepped on her head. With a few twists of her hands she pulled the other back down underwater and shot up to the surface. Gasping for breath she swam to the beach and climbed out onto the cold dry sand.

Breathing heavy for air. The squid looked out to the sea and watched a new form break the water's surface. A silver haired human girl rose out and grinned at the Inkling. "Sorry!" She teased. "But you can still breathe underwater too."

The inking huffed with crossed arms, "But Spyder. I haven't figured out how go do that yet with my aqua powers!"

"Ok you got me there," The girl nodded Spyder nodded. Spyder like all humans from the settlement had small and thin gray octopus tentacles for hair. And her silver eyes had a wider pupil. Swimming over to the shore. Spyder got out and grinned at her fellow fourteen-year-old. "Sorry Sonia." The long-haired girl smiled.

* * *

In the warm sunny day, two little kids walked along the oceans cliff side. One male and one female. Both were ten-year-old twin Octolings. Like most still in the last sage before the Octoling stage. They were still made of semi-translucent ink. Yet despite being made of such semi-solid liquid, they did not lose form.

Their black ink held a midnight blue hue under the sunlight and their midnight blue eyes matched the hue of their ink. "Black!" The girl cried. "Why are we out here!" The girl cried as she walked a bit farther from the ocean compared to her brother that was walking literally on the edge. "You could fall!"

Black was holding out his arms as he balanced on the rocks that lined the cliff. "You worry too much!" He replied. "And I wanted to explore."

"But we are far from the city!" She told him as her long black hair fell before her left eye. She pointed off to the city that could be just seen a little way off in the distance.

Stopping in place her brother looked back. "So, we are not far." He looked at his sister. "Besides I want to find a beach near here." He looked his twin in the eyes.

"Water kills us!" His twin freaked.

"Only if we get wet Sapphire!" Black smirked as he started to walk a bit farther.

"Black!" Sapphire held her hand out and ran after him. But after a bit he stopped making her nearly fall into the ground.

"Bingo." He grinned as he squatted. "Look at this." He pointed down over the cliff. At the bottom was dry sand. "Looks like we found a way down." As he went to jump, Sapphire grabbed his arm to pull him back. "Sapphire!"

"There is no way to get back up!" She yelled at him.

"We'll just ink your way but up." Black told her.

Sapphire spoke, "But we don't have any way to use our ink!"

Black shook his head. "We can climb." He argued. As he pulled his arm out of her grip and then jumped off the cliff. Sapphire panic and peered over the ledge to see her brother waving at her. "Come on!" He called.

"Black" Sapphire called out to him as he grinned and walked along the small beach. Gulping she followed him down and started to run after him in the sand. Only she found herself colliding with black. Falling to the sand she opened her mouth. "Black-"

"Sis, do you hear that?" He whispered making her go silent. The two peered through the giant beached caved entrance to hear something.

"# %& *&#%."

"What in the world is that?" Sapphire asked. "It's like some kind of..."

"Language," Black finished for her. Going to the dry cave wall, he started to inch in with his sister staying in place.

Slowly as he moved by, he stopped and saw two beings talking back and forth. And from what Black could tell, _'They must be arguing.'_ He thought.

Getting closer to the two, he started to blush as he saw some soccer balls on the taller girl. _'Those are…'_ He stopped in place but right as he did he found himself face down in the sand. As he landed his sister's cry drew attention to the two.

Sonia and Spyder flinched as they turned to see the two earlier stage Octolings laying out on the beach. "$# sl$." They both cussed.

Pushing his twin off of him he got on his knees and nervously laughed, "Uh. Hi?"

Sonia only facepalmed. " $&# $& #&%$."

"I guess I better get going," Black stood up with his sister. But as he did he froze as Spyder moved her bust. Instantly the two blushed.

"Ok. What do you want?" Sonia asked the two Octolings. She the snapped, "And stop looking at my girlfriend's breasts!" Her voice made the twin's flitch and freaked out.

"You can speak Oceananic!" Black stated. Then his eyes narrowed. "Wait, you inklings are supposed to be dead!" At his words his sister nodded in agreement.

"Why shouldn't I?" Sonia grinned. "It's one of my native tongue's #$ $%."

The two blinked as they didn't understand the last word.

"$%# $#Q!," Spyder smirked as she looked at her girlfriend.

"Very funny," Sonia rolled her eyes. "Now…" She smiled. "Can you please %&$ off?"

"#$&%." Spyder smacked Sonia up the head. " #&$ $&# #&$%!."

Sonia yelped in pain, "Ok ok!" She rubbed her head. "So, what— are two Octolings doing near the water?" She asked.

"I can say the same about you!" replied Black. "Water is deadly to us Octolings and Inklings!"

"I'm immune." Sonia stoically informed them.

"That's a lie!" Sapphire cut in for one. Once Sonia looked over to her, she hid behind her brother.

"Well I am, and I got… my girlfriend's kind here to thank." Grinned Sonia.

"What is she? The Elder race?" Sapphire asked sarcastically.

"Yes." Sonia answers while Scarlet face palm before she said something in her tongue. "What? Might as tell them." Sonia looked at her girlfriend.

"Yeah right she looks like an octopus!" Black pointed at Spyder's hair.

"I'm #%* ." Spyder spoke with a heavy accent.

Black and Sapphire looked at each other, "What?"

"Ah that's right…" Spyder slowly said. "That world doesn't have an Oceanic translation."

"Makes sense that they wouldn't know what you are." Sonia smiled at Spyder.

"What is she?" Black asked.

"#$# !," Sonica smiled. "Also known as the Elder Race." She flashed a huge smile. "Or the Ancients." She laughed at the shell-shocked expressions of the two Octolings.

"WHAT!" They screamed making Spyder and Sonia flinch.

"#$# it!" Sonia winched. "Don't scream." She felt her ears ringing.

"But… but but!" Sapphire stuttered all shaken up. She pointed at the lone human. "She's… one of them! HOW!?"

"It's called crating a safe house." Sonia quipped. "Have you heard of it?"

"… No…" The Octolings said.

Spyder smiled, "As fun as this is. We need you two to leave and never speak of us again."

"And why should we?" Sapphire asked. "We need to tell everyone that they are alive!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Like who is going to believe two little kids like you?" Sonia laughed with her tongue out at the younger kids.

"I won't tell anyone if you teach us the Elder Race's Language." Black rebutted.

"Why should we eve-" Sonia was cut off as she found herself shoved into the water. Water shot up her nose as she landed head first.

Spyder nodded, "Sure I can teach you both my language." Not bothering to look at Sonia. The twins turned to look at the ocean. "As long as the two of two do not talk about meeting up or where you learned %&5##7."

Then their eyes went wide, and mouths dropped to the floor when Sonia broke the surface she screamed. "What the $#%# Spyder!" She raised a fist up.

"Something that matter?" Spyder snapped her fingers to get the two-sibling's attention. "I'll teach you %$ #$#."

* * *

Like all Octolings that turned fourteen, Black now had a humanoid form with skin instead of a translucent ink layer. Black's skin was white despite all the sun he gets each day.

Currently Black was walking through the streets of the city. He was now fourteen along with his sister. currently he was wearing a black hoodie shirt and a set of black cargo pants. He smiled as he looked down to the right arm to see a silver wrist band with a light blue glow sitting on his arm. _'Still amazing that Spyder could just create it.'_ He thought.

Walking into the giant plaza, he looked up and gazed at the great ZapFish that was wrapping around the giant tower. ' _Looks like the humans Eiffel tower,'_ He recalled the old tower from the human's history. Underneath the structure was an entrance to the tower.

Off to the left was the four go-to gear shops for the turf-war games. All four was attached and connected in the same building structure. The four was commonly nicknamed GearNet. A place to get all your shoes, shirts, headgear and even weapons.

Starting on the south side of it was a shoe store, followed by a shirt store, headgear and then the weapon shop. Off to the right of the plaza was a two-story building with an open balcony that had a ramp outside leading up to it.

Ignoring it, he continued to walk to the lobby tower with the great Zapfish. He stopped halfway to the tower. He turned and watched a few different male Octolings teasing… _'A hybrid?!'_ He thought in the sight of the girl. She looked about fourteen years old like him.

He frowned and walked over to the bullies, "Hey _assholes_." He cussed with a human word. Which drew some confused looks from the Octolings.

"What do you want?" A red tentacle Octoling asked.

"Stop it." Black told him.

"And why should I?"

Instantly the male launched right at Black. "Ahh!" He yelled.

Hard, his foot moved swift and hard. He smirked, "Yeah stop it you little sharkshit." He smiled as the red Octoling barreled over with tears in his eyes while he covered his crotch.

"She's a freak!" The yellow ones ran up to him and threw a punch.

' _A freak?'_ Black's eyes twitched. "Shut up you %o&6$3f$&6$r!" He snapped and slipped to the side and spun a kick. _'She is not a freak!'_ He cussed and he slammed his foot into the guy's face. "Just # &$ off!" His words drew eyes of confusion from the other bullies he cussed in a human's language.

The yellow's Octolings felt his neck crack as he got launched backwards with a huge bang and force of wind. Gravity pushed him through the air into the side of the building. A loud cracking echoed through the silent plaza as a bang sounded. And cracks formed in the concrete in a cracking glass light part around the bully. Black froze as he watched the bully's eyes rolled up as he was knocked out.

' _Did I just….'_ His mind slowly haunted as he starred at the person who he forced into a wall.

* * *

" _Wait…. " A ten year old Black blinked at the sight. Before him instead of the giant cave beach was a small cove. Just enough room to_ set up a tent in.

"Bro?" Sapphire asked as she touched the stone cave wall. She looked at her confused brother.

"is this a trick!" He scowled. "This was huge cave beach."

Sapphire turned to look at her brother. She was about to speak as a hand slipped. Through the cave wall, creating a ripple effect. Quickly the person on the other side walked through smiling, "Sorry about this." She laughed at the two that stood their shell shocked.

"But... but!" Sapphire was looking at the human and then back at the wall.

"It's an artificial one." Spyder expanded. "It's made so that only those that we want can come though." She smiled. "Come on in and I'll show you." She reached down and grabbed their hands to pull them to the wall. Which they both phased through with her to the other side.

Once the two were on the other side they gasped. All the opening arch ways was missing in the ocean beach. On the right wall of the beach cave was a hallway. A man-made hallway that was embedded into the rock. It's metal floor and walls all stood out with its silver colors.

"So, these are the two kids that you and Sonia met?" A new voice drew their eyes past Spyder to see a new human walking over to them with his hands in his pockets.

"Hydro!" Spyder smiled at the immortal. "Yes, this is Black and Sapphire." She introduced the two Octo kids.

"Nice to meet you two." He smiled and looked down at the kids. THE two shook their heads and looked at his body.

"Are you… a human?" Black asked and Sapphire nodded.

"No human has metal in them," Sapphire added.

"I'm 100% percent human," Grinned Hydro.

"Then what's with your body?" Black asked.

With a smiled Hydro showed off his arm. "I have cybernetics," Informed Hydro.

"What's with the glow?" Sapphire asked as she pointed to the underside of his arm.

Smiling Hydro twisted his arm to show them the power cell inside. "My wife and I have fusion hearts fused into our bodies." He explained. Noticing their confused looked her further explained. "It's what we humans have been using for our power source for the last thousand years."

"Wait you don't use Zap fish?" Sapphire asked.

"Oh, those little catfish?" Hydro pulled back his arm. Shaking his head. "No, we never used creatures like them." He paused and then continued. "We use many ways to create electracy. From solar to water. Most was harmful to the environment, but we found clean ways."

"So that is why the ocean rose?" Black asked making all of them look at him.

Spyder nodded. "Yes."

"Is something special about that?" Black pointed to the heart in Hydro's arm.

Hydro laughed. "Yes, it's clean and it's what made most of our race psychic."

"What's that?" Sapphire asked.

"People who can control things with their mind." Spyder answered for Hydro.

"Like Sonia?" Black asked.

"Yes, and if the two keep hanging around our settlements, then you might end up as psychics yourselves," Hydro told them.

"Psychic?" The two siblings repeated.

"People that have powers," Spyder smiled. "Like Sonia." The mention of Spyder's girlfriend made the two young Octoling's nod in understanding.

"I need you to make them a bracelet, so they can visit," Hydro looked over to Spyder who nodded but she frowned.

"You're a Technopath too," Spyder pointed out. "Can't you do it?"

"A tech na path?" Sapphire repeated the alien word. "Whats that?"

"A type of psychic," Spyder answered.

"So, we could end up with our own?" Black asked.

"Well I am no expert, but I think it could happen. You two are still developing and are prone to be effected by the environment." The two kids looked at each other. "So, it is more of a theory then fact."

* * *

" _What the!"_

" _How did he do that?"_

" _Did you see that?"_

 _Slowly Black's_ mind snapped out of that memory as he heard the voices of Octolings and other sea life that just watched him hammer a fellow Octoling into a concrete wall. Looking around he saw the scared look on a light blue Octoling in the group. Slowly he took a single step back. But then he smirked as the red one started to pull out his fist getting ready to strike.

Black frowned. "Just stay down." He hissed as went to punch the guy in the head. But right before he did the Red Octoling was forced down to the concrete hard.

Pulling back his arm he looked up to the light blue guy and stared daggers at him. His smirk vanished, and some terror covered his face. He took just one step back before he turned and bolted.

Black looked down at the hybrid. He held out his hand to help her up. "Are you ok?" He asked the hybrid.

The girl was very different from most. For one her hair or ink color was two toned. Red and purple. Her hair reached down and far. Brushing just past her hips, each strand of her tentacles was long and thinner at the top of her head but had a widened and thicker section at the end of her hair. On the underside of the widened Inkling like tentacles was a huge sucker on the black underbellies of her hair.

Coming out of the back of her head was a long pony tail that held the rest of her hair up. The long hair reached down to touch her waist in a fluid look.

She wore a simple white Octopus Force shift with a pair of black running shorts with pink double lines going down the sides of her legs. And she had on a pair of black shoes with a pink colored undersole.

"Uh… yeah…" She weakly spoke. "Thanks." She thanked him. Black held out a hand for her to help her stand up. "Umm my name is Aurora."

Black smiled and nodded. "Name is Black." He glanced over at the bullies before he looked back at her. "Nice to meet you."

"S-same." Stuttered Aurora.

"You don't seem like you are from around here." Black said.

"No."

"Come on let's go somewhere else to chat." Black told the hybrid. She slowly nodded before he led her to a nearby café.

"I don't have any money," Aurora weakly informed him.

"I'll pay." Black said as he let them inside the little café. In the back was the kitchen and in the front was some tables and booths. Taking a seat at the booth, "Never thought… I'd see a hybrid."

She went pale white. "How…"

Black nervously laughed, "I meet a few Inklings before. So, I know what some of their traits are…"

She looked sad, something that Black picked up on. _'Great now he's going to hate me.'_

"Pretty cool." Finished Black.

Her eyes went wide as she looked over at Black. "You like…"

Shrugging, "Why not." He response made her stop. "And why should someone looking different make me treat them differently."

She nodded as a Waitress came over to get their orders. Once she did. She left, and Aurora asked. "So why did help me?"

"Because I hate _fucking_ bullies," those words made Aurora smiled but one of those words did not sound like an oceanic word.

"Black?" A new voice drew their attention. "What are you doing here?" Walking over to their booth a deep purple colored Octoling walked over to them with a white underside on her tentacles. She was the same age as Black and Aurora.

She styled her tentacles out down around her head instead of just leaving it along like most Octolings. Instead she had one tentacle form a side band down the left side of her face in a skewed S shape so the tip pointed away once it curves right at her chin. Going out behind the back of her head was two bigger and thicker tentacles that matched the front bang on the back left of her head. On the right side that tentacle mirrored her left back one.

But she had two other tentacles. On mini skew S shaped one that came out of the middle of her fore head. Which went over her left bang. The other one went out of over the right of her face with the underside showing in the shape of a crescent moon.

"Raven what are you doing here?" Black blinked a bit confused.

"I came here with your sister to grab something to eat." Raven blinked as she pointed at Black, but she then saw Aurora. "Wait is she the reason?" Raven asked as she took on Aurora. It was then that Aurora saw her clothes.

She was having on a black sailor hat with silver skull fish emblem on it. She also was wearing a black track suite with a silver zipper that only went halfway down and a dark red under shirt. Only it had a double side pocket on the bottom with a silver outlined left arrow that was seemed into the pocket. At the she was wearing a set of skin tight running shorts that all Octoling wore only with the stripes on it matching her hair. Lastly, she had a simple side of shoes to match her colors.

"Kind of." Black shrugged.

"She looks cute." Raven smiled making Aurora blush.

"Brother?" Black turned to see his sister walking up behind Raven.

Sapphire drew in Aurora's eyes. She had the same type of ink color that her brother had, and her blue eyes complimented her hair and her colors. She was wearing some midnight black and blue accented clothes.

Currently she was wearing a black and light blue layered shirt with its sleeves being light blue. And she had on a pair of long tight running pants that hugged her curves well. On her feet she had on a set Black rain boots.

Sapphire's tentacles were a bit different than most. She had all of her going relatively straight down to her shoulders. Two of which frames the sides of her face. And in her hears she had a pair of wireless headphones.

"Sis I thought you were going to play some ranked battles." Black said.

She put her hands on her hips. "I was just about to with Raven. We were hungry and needed to eat before playing."

Black nodded as Raven smiled, "We both got hungry."

"I see," Sapphire nods. "So, who is this?" She looked at Aurora who slightly jolted in place.

"My name is Aurora…" she responded nervously. "Nice to meet you."

"Same." Smiled Sapphire turned and looked at Black. "So where did you meet her?"

"After I embed a bully into a concrete wall." Black shrugged as his words made his sister starred at him.

"Then—"

"Yes—"

"Cause of—"

"Pretty much—"

"I see." Sapphire turned and looked over to the shy girl. "So did you just move into the city."

"Well… sort of." Aurora kind of squeaked.

Sapphire asked, "So where are you staying?"

"I don't have anywhere to stay." Aurora shrunk down in her booth. Something that Raven made her feel sad.

"Want to stay with my sister and I?" Black's response made Sapphire to smack jawed.

The sister shook her head a bit freaked out. "What why?!"

"You can tell…" Black started to talk to his sis.

"Yes, I know tha—"

"Then we—"

"Barely even—"

"So?"

"Fine!" Sapphire through her hands into the air and looked away.

Raven and Aurora looked at each other. "What just happened?" Aurora asked confused.

"I have no idea…." Raven replied.

* * *

It's has been a few months since Aurora was invited and now living with the Night siblings. Currently she was sitting on a couch of the simple but fairly big appointment that Black and Sapphire rented. The living room was the second thing that one would walk into when entering the apartment.

Any visitor that would walk in would see the open kitchen to their right and the living room straight past that. The blue couch that she was sitting on was against the right wall. She was currently watching tv on the wall mounted flat screen tv. Under it was a white TV shelves to hold the consoles and other media devices.

"Aurora?" Black's voice droned out form the hallway in the apartment. She turned to see him walked. "Have you seen Sapphire?"

"No."

"Fucking figures." Black sighed.

"You sure like to use human words." Aurora remarks.

"It's convenient cause no one knows what I say…." Black sighed. "In hind sight I kind of wish I didn't teach you it."

"Perhaps she is with Raven?" Aurora suggested, trying to switch the topic.

"Huh I don't think so…" Black said. "But maybe…"

 _We interrupt this broadcast with Breaking news_

The two turned to the tv to see a new report. The two Octoling For Off the Hook. _"Breaking news! The granted zapfish is missing from Octopolus Tower!"_ Perl exclaimed.

" _Wait what?"_ Marina reacted. _"Where did it go?"_

Black and Aurora shared glances. "Do you?"

"Nah t-"

"Ah I see." Aurora nodded as she started to drown out the two pop idol host's voices. "Well this won't be good."

* * *

"What in the world…." Sapphire gasped as she looked around the place she found herself in. A giant rock crater, mist came up and coated the entire area below the rock side plateau. "Where in the world am i?"

"Squid Valley," An old voice drew her attention to a run down and rustic shack. There with a cane was an old grayed Octoling. He was wearing an old military uniform. The clean black suite was dirtied by time and dirt. His green eyes were weary but still full of spirit. And his hair was completely a mess like most male Octolings left theirs in.

"Ummm who are you?" Sapphire asked confused as she stood over the sewer gate. She slowly walked off the raised gate.

"Capt'n Sharkteeth," Captain Sharkteeth introduced himself. "Sorry to have lead you down here. But it was those darn Inklings!"

"You mean who took the Zapfish?" inquired Sapphire.

"Who else!"

"Then why don't you tell the military?" Sapphire asked the old man.

"I knew it, you think they're extinct…" He froze. "Wait." Silence filled the air. "You believe they are still alive?"

"Why wouldn't they be?"

He went quiet. "Most of you youngsters just call them a myth."

"It's only been a hundred years." Sapphire reasoned.

He stopped and looked over at her. "I hate to ask but would you be willing to help me out?" He asked. "I just need to get some proof that they are still alive before I can get more funding." He paused to let her take in the words.

"Wait… you work for them?" Sapphire shook her head.

He stroked his chin. "Did I say that?"

"Well you said you needed some funding." Deadpanned Sapphire.

"Care to hear an old man out?" The Captain asked.

Shrugging, "Sure."

"Would you be willing to fight for me as an agent? My other two agents are way too busy to spy for me. Now I understand if you wouldn't want to but I you are willing that would make me happy." He rambled on.

"Sure." Sapphire did not even bother to think about it with a smile.

"Ah that's too bad I know good talent…. Wait." He froze and looked at her with big eyes. "Yes?!"

"Of course." Sapphire walked over to a gate around the perimeter. "I can't let the Inklings take away our power sources."

The old Octoling grinned with a nod. "I see. Happy to have you on board Agent 3."

 **Yeah what a switch up… another time skip. Sorry but I did not have much to use for Splash and co. No, it does not mean I would be bored of writing them out but I was aiming for a non-time line based story. You know those time line prequels chapters. Here I wanted to write out snapshots of important parts of the plot.**

 **So that is what I did. But I do have plans for what they would be doing. Most of it will be referenced but I think it would be fun to write a short series about what they did. If I can get myself to write it.**

 **Anyways, a reviewer said last chapter was hard to follow the passing of time so I went back and edited to be easier to read. I try to avoid timestamps.**

 **Another thing to note that Raven is an adopt Splatoon character I adopted from a guy on DeviantArt. Along with three other characters. All of which will be in this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning this Chapter was not Beta'd. If you spot any grammar issues or misspellings. Please PM me and I'll fix it. Otherwise enjoy.**

 _ **Disclaimer: Salvation - Plot ©XT3 on BlackVoid, XT1 on Devaintart and XT3100 on fictionpress. Black Void © XT3 on BlackVoid, XT1 on Deviantart and XT3100 on fictionpress. Splatoon © Nintendo All Rights reserved  
Rated: M**_

 **Black Ice Vortex  
Book 2: Salvation **

**Chapter 4**

Black looked glanced around the underground beach, to his left as he walked over the black metal path between the rock walls and the small sandy beach. He smiled softly with his hands in his pockets. Next to him was his friend Aurora the hybrid was walking behind him. "Wow! What is this place?" She asked and looked down at the silver vents in the floor where tubes filled with a glowing blue liquid flowed.

"The Settlement." Black told her. "It's a place that only those that are from here know of it. My sister and I are the only outsiders allowed in here." Black didn't even look at her as he spoke. He stopped as he saw a person come out of a hallway to their right.

"Wait." A bit of worry covered Aurora's face. Her eyes widened, "would you get in trouble for bringing me?" She gulped, "I do not want to get you in trouble."

"I already told them about you," Black replied with a simple shrug. He didn't even look to see her blinking eyes on her surprised. Her mouth was slightly a gap.

Coming out of the hall was a woman in black and red. She held a perfect hourglass with her huge boobs bouncing and swaying as she walked. Over to them. "Black, good to see you again." The woman smiled as she moved her red hair out of her face.

"Scarlet," Black nodded at the perfect bodied human. Her body would get most men and some woman to stare at her. "Nice to see you again. This is my friend Aurora." He gestured to his friend.

Scarlet turned to see the girl who she caught starring at her tits. _'Her tits for so huge!'_ The hybrid girl thought.

The human took note and cup her tits while she leaned forwards a bit. "Like what you see? Perhaps you want a matching pair?" She teased with a playful grin.

"I'm only fourteen!" Aurora yelled flustered.

"So? I grew fast." The immortal said. "The huge girls have to start growing at some point. No person just randomly grows big breasts out of nowhere."(1) She then stood up straight and crossed her arms under her beachballs. "So Black. I am glad you came to talk with us. But do you need to bring your friend here?"

Black who was fazed by the woman's bust jabs, nodded at her question. "Yes. She was taught one of the human languages. The one I know. So, I wanted to bring her along."

' _Never phased.'_ Scarlet missed. _'Never seems to care what others think… and always so stoic.'_ She shook her head and sighed. "So, you want her to come to the meeting because of what she is?" That comment made Aurora flinch with worry.

"Yes."

' _One-word answers.'_ She put her hands on her hips. "Sure, I do not see why not. She can come. The rest of the council is in the room waiting."

He rose an eyebrow, "Why are they involved? They don't have the final say."

"The leader wants their thoughts on the topics on hand."

Black nodded with his hands in his pockets. Without saying a word Scarlet turned around to start guide the two into the nearest hall. As she walked through the passage, Aurora gazed around. Taking in the settlement as she walked. She was soon told to stop walking. She turned her head to see the silver sliding door that opened. Scarlet, Black and Aurora walked into the room.

"So, you are finally here." A dark chocolate skinned inkling with purple tentacles spoke to the three. He was sitting at a table in the conference room.

Black quickly took in the room. In the center was a giant floating silver table with enough room to hold 8 people in chairs. And like the table the chairs was also the settlement's standard anti gravity chairs. All were made of two panels with nice comfortable padding.

Aurora quickly noticed the blue under glow on the chairs and table. She then jolted in place as she saw Spyder who was sitting on a chair against the wall. _'Basket balls!? What the hell?'_ She stared at the human's breasts.

Spyder sat there in a light gray sweat hoodie and sweat pants of the same color and material. She was leaning back against the chair with a crossed leg. Standing next to her was Hydro.

He smiled at his wife and walked over to her and shared a kiss. Then he leaned on the wall behind them. "Looks like everyone is here."

"Good not we need to get at the topic at hand." A human that sat across from the Inkling crossed his arms.

"First I want to know why she is here?" The Inkling closest to them pointed the hybrid.

"First. She is here because I brought her." Black snapped with his eyes narrowing at the male. "And second. Last I checked. Your leader is the one who calls the shots."

The inkling gritted his teeth and a female one. With pink hair laughed hard. Making everyone look at her. "Damn you got burned! And yes, he does call the shots, but we give our opinions on what we think is right. And most of the time he does take what we say into consideration."

The problem maker slammed his hands onto the table. The Purple haired then cried. "But that is the problem! We are here to influence the way the settlement grows!"

"Let's get back to topic before you explode," The only female at the table crossed her arms. "Black." She directed at the Octoling. "We are the ones that selected to talk to you about what the settlement needs and wants."

Black nodded but felt a chill. He turned to his left to see a new human female figure phase into the room. Everyone stopped and turned to look at her.

The woman, entire body was made of a white ice. Her icy blue eyes shined under the room's light. Her long flowing icy blue hair reached down to her butt. Which only made her huge curves and flaring hips stand out with her short white crop top and shorts.

"Speak of the devil." Hydro muttered to just Scarlet who nodded.

"Hey what did I miss?" She asked with a toothy grin.

"Nothing that concerns you." The female council member said. She pinched her nose. "Just leave already."

She pouted, "But it does involve me!" She whined. "I mean you humans are only still alive because of me."

Everyone grimaced in the room except for Black and Aurora. "What?" He turned to look at her.

Black Ice looked down at the shorter creature. She held up a finger and grinned. "Well I am the one who made sure that they could create their settlement. But that is a story for another time!"

"Indeed." The Woman who was pinching her nose, put her hands down. "What we need from you Black is simple. We need you to be a spy, so we can properly gather intel on your race's government and the Inklings."

Black held up a hand as a headache came. He had his hand on his forehead. "Hold on. Why would you need to spy on Inklings. They live with you…" He stopped. "Ok, let me rephrase that. Why would you need to spy on the Inklings from outside of the settlement?" He looked at the inklings.

One of the councilors answered, "Because we need to know how to react to them. It's the simple fact that we need to know what they are doing. They have been found living in one of the many old bunkers that humans from the past made to survive the flooding."

"Then can't you go down in there." Black made the comment.

One of the councilors was about to speak but Hydro beat them to it. "No. We can't. While we might be to fit. And yes I know you thought of it." Hydro and Black shared a glance. "However, they restructured the tunnels between the domes."

The lone Octoling just stared at him. "So, what, you can still walk through the tunnels."

Hydro sighed, "The reason is very simple. Their size compared to humans. Your kind are half our height." The Biologist told him.

Black shook his head, "So why can't you just have an Inkling go down there? If you have and Inkling go they wouldn't react to one compared to an Octoling like myself." He explained.

The female Inkling spoke up. "For a few reasons, one which Hydro can explain. First, our dialect is different and second. We still have our colors. Our outside kind evolved and changed so they just have black, dark purple, gray tentacles."

Crossing his arms Hydro continued for her. "That and their DNA is a bit different. Granted it shouldn't affect each other normally if it was not for the fact that that their ink is harmful to the settlement Inkling."

This time Aurora spoke up, "But… can't they just change their ink to match?" She asked.

Black nodded in agreement. "That is right. I would assume they could."

"No, they can't," The male human at the table spoke. He rested his chin on his hands as he leaned over the table. "The outside Inkling's ink cannot be copied by the Settlement Inklings."

Black blinked and shook his head a bit. "It's only been over a hundred years."

"It's nearing 200 years now." Hydro simply said as he leaned against the wall with a slump. "Add to the fact Inkling and Octoling DNA is very unstable. Quick to change on the fly. It's why you have two forms."

"You don't need to remind me. I already knew that." Black grunted with his hands in his pockets. "Alright fine I think I can help with that. But my other big question is why do I need to spy on my own kind?"

The male human at the table crossed his arms and leaned into this chair. "For a few reasons. The first is that we need someone who is not an inkling. For obvious reasons, and we humans would be too tall for your buildings. Your kind is half our size and we are not sending kids into that place. Even if some would be able to."

The octoling just nodded his head a bit as he listened. 'Fair points. But I am a kid too.' He thought.

"So." The human female in the back part of the table spoke. "We need an Octoling who can blend in with ease. From what I read and learned you both know and got integrated into the settlement. Second, you are an Octoling, so you can just blend in with ease. Which I know I just said. But, you can move around areas without needs to be worried about being found out."

Black started to get deep in thought and looked down for a few before he looked back up. "What do I get in return?"

The purple inkling snapped. "In return? What makes you think you are getting something in return?"

"If I will be risking my life I want something in return to make it worth it." He remarked.

Scarlet let out a hard laugh, "He's got point!" She grinned.

"He is right," The pink inkling said. "He should get something in return. Which I am positive that you can get somethings within reason."

Black nodded, indeed what he wanted was very simple. "Just a few things. For one if things go south I want to be able to live in the settlement if something happens to reveal what I am doing. Second, if the inkling start a war, then I want you to take myself, my sister, Aurora and my two other friends in. That is all I want."

"You think that we will-"

"Shut up." The Male human said. "Our opinions on what he wants doesn't matter. We went over this before. I personally see no problem with his requests. In no way are they unreasonable and we can support them." He firmly said with crossed arms. "And I know I want to tell him the last of the deal since he accepted it."

"I see but can I ask why you need me exactly. I know what you want from me but what is the reason?" Black asked everyone.

"Me, I want to make sure the humans survive if I come." Black Ice grinned.

"What?!" Aurora and Black yelped.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Demanded Black.

"It means I am not a mortal like you. That is all you need to know. Other than what you Octoling and Inklings are doing will force me to come." Black Ice crossed her arms with a smug grin. "And after making sure humanity survived my sister. I am going to make sure they'll survive even if I come."

"What are you." The demand from Black just got ignored. "And what do you mean by sister?!"

"Just be glad my brother never came!" That made Hydro flinch with a scowl. "If he came chaos would happen."

"It's too late for that." Hissed Hydro drawing everyone to look at him. "That prick is involved."

Black Ice rolled her head and looked over at him. "Like hell my brother is involved. He never came to this world."

"Bullshit." Hissed Hydro as he got off the wall. He turned and looked right at the being. Scarlet turned her head and looked at her husband. "I met him thanks to my son. And I did NOT like what I learned."

The creature blinked but got stoic. "There is no way he did anything, and he couldn't care less about all mortals. Regardless of race. In fact, in a way you can say he hates them!"

"After talking with him… he should barely care about mortals." Hydro hissed.

Finally, the male human at the table spoke. "We already had to deal with her sister. Thanks to Black Ice we survived. But, what does he have to do with anything?"

"EVERYTHING!" Hydro's yell made everyone flinch while he punched the wall to dent and crack it. Scarlet turned her head to look at him a bit in shock. Balling his fists, he started to rant. "What Black Ice's brother told me. Mean that he threw a motherfucking wrench into what our plan is! We NEED Black right now! If he was not involved, then we would just need Black for reveal."

Black ice was silent and lost in thought, 'He got involved?' She thought a bit troubled.

"How did you even get in contact with him?" The pink Inkling asked worried. She seemed to have a bit of sweat on her forehead.

"The same way that Scarlet met Black Ice." Hydro looked down slightly. "Only I had my son to thank for getting contact with the prick." He hissed. Twisting his hands, he released a huge crack.

' _What the hell is going on?'_ Black thought as he shifted his eyes to look at the raging male. _'This… is going to be so damn complicated.'_

"The same way?" the human chair woman muttered.

Black just ignored the conversation. _'So instead of just being involved with political problems. I got involved with something deadly.'_ Only once he felt Aurora holding onto his shoulder did he turn to look at her worried and scared face. He gave her a soft reassuring smile that made her relax. He then returned his attention to the conversation.

"- I already convinced our leader to go through with this plan." The ticked off Hydro told them.

Having enough of this, Scarlet snapped. "Alright enough of this!" She crossed her arms. She then pointed at Black.

"I agree," Black drew attention to himself. "All this talk is giving me a headache." He rubbed his forehead.

The human male at the table nodded. "Yes, we did get off track." He breathed in. "Getting back on track. Our leader will be contacting you through your partner that we will be giving you for this."

Black rose and eyebrow, "Partner?"

"That'll be me." Spyder's voice made Black turn to look at the relaxed girl. She stood up and stretched her legs and arms before she cracked her fingers. "I'm going to be your cybertech support."

"Seriously?" The Octoling looked at his friend. He gazed up to her eyes. "Why would you give me a partner?"

"I am a technopath remember?" Spyder reminded him with a simple smile. "How could you forget that?"

Black grunted, 'It just slipped my mind.' He thought passively.

Spyder stood up and walked over to Black. "Council." She directed at them without looking. "I'll be leaving with Black and his friend." She started to hum, "It'll be better for me to explain things since you all are getting off topic. _Again_."

Scarlet grinned at that comment while Hydro leave out a snort.

"Therefore, I am taking this three with me." Spyder gently grabbed Aurora's and Black's hands. She started to lead the two out of the sliding door.

"What the hell were they talking about? Black Ice's sister and brother?" Black asked after the door shut. He was following Spyder along with Aurora into the cave beach.

"It's a topic for another day." Spyder stopped walking. She turned around to look at the two. "Now, I just need to give you your new tech." She crossed her arms while two veils opened to let black Liquid Nano flow out of her back pocket. They moved let a snake through the air and went to Black's wrists.

Wrapping around his wrist, Black did not react while Aurora seemed a bit startled. The Octoling just waited as he watched the Liquid Nanos harden around his wrists. Forming two bracelets with a soft light blue glow under the glass like surface. Underneath the top glass layer was circuits of growling light blue lines.

Then he watched the silver band liquefy and float in the air. "Aurora, right?" Spyder asked the hybrid who nodded a yes. "Black will not need this one anymore so now this'll be yours."

"Mine?" Aurora repeated. She blinked and stared at the thing before looking back up at Spyder. "But what is this!"

"Liquid Nano Tech." Replied Spyder with a smile. "It's the tech that solved humanities problems. Since Black gets a new set." Referring to the two-smart watch like wrist bands that Black wore. "You know get to have his old one. You'll be able to come and go as you please." She smiled.

Aurora looked down at the device to see it light up blue. A small floating halo screen appeared over the hand. Silently she watched it work. In just a few seconds some tech appeared. _'LNT Band reregistered for Aurora'_ Eyes widened as she saw what it said. _'Wow… this is mine?'_ She thought.

"Spyder." When Black said her name, she hummed a response. "What can my new tech do? There has to be more, right?" He stated. Aurora looked up from her new toy as he said this. Her eyes went from her friend to Spyder.

Grinding like a fox, he got an answer. "Lots. It's the latest tech of what we used to first survey the surface."

' _Son of a bitch,'_ realized Black. "This is military grade tech you just handed me." That made Aurora jolt while Spyder barely even reacted. "I seen and know what your LNTech suits can do. This is going to be even more dangerous than I thought." He rubbed his forehead. "Either that or it's complete over kill!" He raised his voice.

"Well~" Sung the human. "It's more of overkill just in case." She put a hand on her hips. "You never know when you'll need invisibility, or a way to swim and survive water." She was starting to get a bit getty.

A mouth dropped to the floor. "W—what?!" A shell-shocked Aurora yelled.

Lifting an arm, Black looked over the item. _'This… is… crazy powerful. How deadly is this going to be?'_ Behind the cool exterior, he continued to mull over things. "Active camouflage, and a full body suit. Now I see why you are involved."

"Wait what is going on?" Aurora's mouth smacked shut.

"Things that'll give me a head ache." Complained Black complained with a sigh. "Please tell me that you can contact me without anyone knowing."

Spyder maintained her sweet smile. "Of course. Who do you take me for? A want to be hacker?" And she was not just a normal skilled hacker, more of a master and a complete natural.

' _No. But, I do not want others to know of this place.'_ Thought Black with an internal sigh. "So anything else you need to tell me."

Nodding he got a response, "Yes. Both you and Aurora here cannot tell anyone from outside the settlement about what you learned. Or about what you are doing Black." Spyder instructed Black. "And the same goes for you girl." She directed at Aurora. "You cannot tell anyone about what Black is doing."

Nodding, "Yes I won't!" Aurora confirmed a bit flustered as she looked at Spyder.

"I didn't know you like went that way, Aurora." Spyder teased the blushing girl.

"I don't!" Black smirked at his friends' expense.

"Sadly, for you I have a girlfriend already." Spyder put a hand on her hip. "Well enough of that. I'll be calling you later Black when we need you. I got to get going. Sonia and I have some fun planned." She the stepped around the other girl with a sexy sway.

"You been spending too much time with her!" Black called back at her. The hacker just glanced back at Black with a smile. He shook his head, "So many perverts." He muttered. Red, turning he blinked and spoke. "Don't tell me you actually-"

"NO!"

' _Must be her figure.'_ Rolling his eyes, he broke his thoughts and spoke up. "Come on. We stuck around here for long enough."

As he walked out, Aurora shook her, and head then cried annoyed. "Hey! Don't leave me behind!" She held up a hand and ran after him.

"Why are you so antsy?" Black looked at Aurora as the two entered the apartment. Black made his way to get a drink while Aurora was shaking.

"How! C-can you." She freaked with her hands in the air. "Be so calm after knowing that they…. Well you know!"

He just took a drink from a glass, Black then shrugged. "I found out when I was young." He paused to let that sink in. "I just got used to it when I was younger. Don't faze my anymore."

Aurora just stared at him blankly. She shook her head and went to the wide couch. She ended up taking to while thing by laying on her chest. She had her face half buried in the pillow. "You are really something else."

"I am aware." Was all that he said.

Silence came over the two which was quickly broken when the door opened to show Sapphire there. Looking drained, the girl walked into the home and shut the door. She turned and looked at her brother and then back at Aurora who was on the couch. "So glad to be home." The twin said.

"What in the world happened to you?" The lone male asked his twin.

Sapphire glanced over to see him put his glass down. "I got caught up in something." She put a hand to her head. "Pretty big."

"You are exacerbating," Black told her.

Shaking her head, she looked over to Aurora. Who at this point looked over her shoulders at Sapphire. "No, it's a big splatting deal." She cursed.

"Can't be bigger than the humans being alive." Black's comment made Sapphire go white.

"Black!"

"What she knows about them." Sapphire jumped in place a bit and shake.

"Wait is that why…" She trailed off. "You were gone today with Aurora." She turned to look at their hybrid friend. She blinked and gasped and pointed at Aurora's wrist. The silver wrist band stood out like a sore thumb. "Why does she have your LN Bracelet?"

"I got a new set." Black held up a black colored bracelet. "She was given my old one." He simply said while their friend laid on the couch. "So what happened?" He stoically changed the topic.

' _Splatting hell! Why is he always so damn calm?'_ Sapphire felt her eyebrow twitch. "I'll tell you only of you two agree to not tell anyone about it."

Aurora seemed a bit concerned as she heard that. "That really doesn't help my worry of what it is about."

"Just tell us and then we'll decide if we won't say anything." Black smirked.

His sister turned and snapped. "Splat no! You got to agree first." Demanded the mad black haired Octoling.

"I won't." Answered Aurora as she continued to lay on the couch.

Shrugging Black just sighed, "Sure I can. So, what is the matter?"

"I meet Capt'n Sharkteeth and got involved with his little mission."

"Wait that old man from the later half of the old Great Turf War?" Black looked a bit surprised at his sister. "What the hell did you get into?!"

"Finding the Zapfish that the Inkling stole." Sapphire answered. Aurora's flitch did not go unnoticed by the twins. "I just agreed to help. What is the worst that can happen?"

"You die."

"Other than that Black!" Roared Sapphire. She gripped her hands into fists as she stared daggers into his eyes. "And we have been involved with the _ancients_ , so I doubt this will be any worse! _And their LN Bracelets help protect us from water if we fall in!"_ She slipped into the human's tongue.

The red and purple haired Octoling sat up on the couch. She looked down for a bit, lost in thought as the twins continued to talk. _'Mom. Dad.'_ She thought. _'I miss you both so much.'_ She looked up right in time to hear her friends talk.

The next day came fast for Black and Aurora. Sapphire was off with Raven currently, leaving these two by themselves as they walked towards the center of the Turf Wars game center. Where all the Octolings went to get gear, clothes and weapons for the popular sports game. But they were not going to the shops just yet.

The two walked down a main street nearby the plaza where plenty of cafes and restaurants lined the road. Halfway down the street they stopped at a café with outdoor seating. Walking behind the fence of the outdoor sitting they walked up to a lone Octoling who was drinking a glass of juice. "Tamaki." Black called over to the Octoling in the back corner.

Tamaki looked up and waved. "Good day Black! Aurora! Looking beautiful as always." He smiled. Aurora blushed slightly as she heard that.

Tamaki was a dark skinned Octoling that had yellow tentacles with a red hue when being under light. Which his red eyes would have complimented if he was not wearing some narrow and sleek sun glasses. All the tentacle hair was combed down over his head. Currently, he was wearing a red Hawaiian T shirt with a white palm tree pattern covering the entire thing. And his red shorts only added to the still that he had. And to top it all off, he had on a set of brown hiking sandals.

Black smirked, "What is with you and those beach clothes."

Tamaki shrugged and smirked. "Mate, if it works. Do not fix it."

A pleasant smile came over Aurora as she listened to the jabs. Black put his hands in his pockets and asked. "Ready to go?"

Nodding, Tamaki got out of his chair. "Oh I am. Can't wait to get on Ranked. We are going to kick some butt."

Indeed, that was the goal, but Black tilted his head down a bit. "Indeed, but I want to get a new weapon." He said.

Tamaki blinked and lift his hand up. "Why would you want a new one?" He pointed at his friend. "You never sway from rollers."

Shrugging, "There is a new one that came out that never got around to get."

Tamaki sighed, dropping his hand. "I see." He perked up. "So right after this we are going online." Tamaki announced as he walked fast the two. Who quickly moved behind him.

In just seconds, Black was leading the group. Walking down the streets they came to the main street that led into the Zapfish tower. There on the other side from where the two where was the Weapon shop. And the Weapons could be seen hanging in the windows of **Skull Weapons**.

"Haven't seen Skull for a while." Tamaki noted aloud.

Black stepped up without a care to the glass door of the shop. Opening it he heard the door chime.

All along the walls was covered in all kinds of weapons. From Chargers to Sloshers. "Black." A monotone voice called over to the male Octoling. The voice came from across a glass counter with all kind of Ink tanks. A pale and white skinned older Octoling looked over the counter. His messy and wild white tentacles and his silver eyes only made this black and white Octoling stand out compared to the other colorful Octolings.

His white Skull was one of the older Octolings that was still involved with Turf Wars. He was wearing a simple black tank top that had a few tears in the fabric. He also had on a pair of black shorts that was in the same condition as signs of wear covered the clothing with a few tears in it. On his feet he had a pair of black steel toed sandals. And to top off his look, he had a bandana that cover half of his face. With an Octoling jaw skull on it. "So you finally decided to come in." The 34-year-old mussed. "So, what dragged you of all people in?"

"The new Rollers," Black answered. He shrugged nonchalantly, "I forgot to come in and see some of them."

"Hey Skull mate!" Tamaki waved from behind the stoic teen. He grinned, "Got any new sniper chargers?" Skull sighed and motioned to them.

The three kids shared a look and the walked up behind him. "Well I got some new prototypes and I got some soon to be released weapons." Aurora and Tamaki lit up while Black just grinned. "Your skills are too damn godly for just being kids."

"You give me too much credit." Black breathed as the weaponsmith lead them into a back room.

"Says the guy who can wield a Dynamo Roller single handed." Tamaki remarked.

"And you always get one shot kills." Shot Black as he rolled his head at him.

"Touchy," replied Tamaki with a sigh.

"Do you have any knew hydras?" Aurora asked excitedly.

Skull nodded and point to a wall, "Just some custom colored and detailed ones. Not much to add to them… yet." He said and watched the normally shy girl bolt for the heavy ass weapons.

"What do you have that I could use?" Black asked Skull.

Skull started to grin as he looked back over his shoulders. "Oh. I got a specially modified Flingza Roller that I know you'll like." He walked over to a bench to pick up a very sleek Roller.

"Wouldn't those be illegal to use?" Tamaki's eyebrow rose. 'People get banned for using them.' He thought.

"Only if you use them in public matches." Black hummed as he walked over to the roller. "Last I checked, these custom ones could be used in private matches with friends." He said, making Tamaki sigh in defeat. "That and in the underground tournaments."

The play boy facepalmed. "Son of a Shark Black. _PLEASE_ tell me you do not."

"I never said I did."

"Do me a favor and do not get caught."

Not bothering to respond, Black held the flowing weapon. It was on a single Black metal rod made of many sections, with a spot near the end and the start for a grip. Then near the roller, it switched up it's look and instead of the normal weird box on the Flingza Rollers. Was a round pill like capsule with a slot in the side of it. Coming out of the slot was another pole that just angled out at 24 degrees to attach to the side of the roller itself.

'Son of a bitch. This looks full on custom!' Black thought as he looked over the weapon. Then he saw somethings around the grips. Gripping hard around the handle, he moved his fingers around to find some buttons. With a click of the switch, Tamaki's Mouth dropped to the floor. The Roller bent back the second arm into the capsule to put the roller just inches away from his wrist.

"How the shark shit did you give that arm joints! This is full on one of a kind!" Black's voice rose in shock. For once his friends saw him shake, granted normally no one would be able to see that. "This… has to be an illegal weapon you made!"

"So?" Skull dully breathed.

Tamaki's mouth was still on the ground when Aurora gazed in awe at the weapon. She was completely frozen as she held a custom Hydra that matched her colors. Black just starred at the weapon nut. "I." He stopped for a second. " _Fucking_ loving this." He ignored his two friends who fell onto their asses.

"How can you just be so calm!" Tamaki roared into his ear. Making Black flinch hard. He held out his arms and ranted. "You just yelled how it's an illegal weapon! How can you just go from freaking out to be so splatting calm!"

"The boy knows what he likes." Skull injected. He had his hands in his pockets as he spoke. "And I got an E-liter of the same level for you too _Playboy_."

About to make a remark, the playboy stopped. "Wait." He put his hands togather and cried in joy. "You got one like that?!"

Nodding Skull smiled, "Of course. These are some new prototypes that I am toying around with the ideas of. Nothing is more fun to me than making weapons. So I got one that can fold up into a smaller form factor like the Roller Black has."

Stars grew in Tamaki's eyes. "You mean I can shrink it down?"

"Oh brother." Aurora rolled her eyes. "Calm down Tamaki. Don't freak out. It's weird."

"I am working on a hydra like these."

"When,how,whereIsIt, I wantThatSplatting thing." Arura's mouth shot off.

"Hypocrite." Deadpanned Tamaki. He turned and gazed at Skull who simply stood there. At that moment, Skull walked around the room to reach into a closet to pull out a small brief case. Tossing it over to Tamaki who just barely missed it. "OW!" He screamed as the heavy thing smashed his foot. Making him hop wildly.

"Try to catch it next time." Skull breathed. He rubbed the back of his head. "Now I guess you three want the legal weapons for Public games." He sighed.

"Yes." Aurora nodded as she looked over her weapon she held in her hands. "I want this. Can I get the special and sub changed?"

"I don't think that is how it works." Tamaki said as he stopped jumping. But still nursing his foot. "How would you be able to-"

"Yes. But only to a few presets." Skull said. The adult then walked past the three. "All of them is approved by the TWC."

"Just like the decos…" Aurora whined as her head fell.

"Suck it up." Skull told her. "At least you are able to choose what it looks like."

"I guess…" Aurora's voice trailed off.

Not looking back at them, Skull walked out of the room while speaking. "Come on you kids. Time for you to get the regular weapons." Without missing a beat, Black walked out behind the man.

After the kids went through the weapons, Aurora bought her custom Hydra. Tamaki grinned as he looked over his new custom E-liter while Black got the new Flingza Roller.

"Damn, how does he keep getting these weapons approved?" Tamaki asked aloud as he held a custom E-liter in his hands. He was currently looking over it's jet black paint job. Even it's tubes and ink tank were black. It even had a different scope, granted it was just higher quality.

"That's the blackout edition." Shrugged Black as he walked past him. He stopped and looked over his shoulders. "And why are you complaining. You can a completely custom E-liter 3K."

"Yeah. But still…" Tamaki repeated. Signing, he shook his head and started to walk next to Black with Aurora right behind him. Only then did someone call out to them from behind.

"Oh, look who we have here? Miss out of place and OctoAss."

Stopping in place, Black pinched his nose for a second. 'Damn it. Why the splat do I have to deal with them.' He thought. He rolled his head around to look at the source. Turning around with his hands in his pockets. "So, it's miss boobs for brains." Tamaki perked up and turned around to look at the newcomers. As the owner of the voice was not alone.

Aurora gulped as she turned around. This time getting behind Black.

Before them was a group of four girls. All of them were the same age as the three friends. The girl in the front middle was a taller girl. And she had a big figure for her age. The first girl had pink tentacles that went down the back to her rear. How she got hers that long no one knew. And her deep purple eyes only popped out more on her tanned body. Her body, that was what stood out to most. Her chest was huge for her age, a set of watermelons. She currently had on a green tank top only made her look older. To compliment the shirt, she had on some short emerald green shorts on with pink stripes going down the sides of her legs. And she had on emerald green high tops on.

"It's Octokīoppia!" The girl hissed with her hands on her hips. Octokīoppia starred down Black as he looked passively at her.

"Whatever you say Oppia." Black shrugged making the girl get a bit red with a vein pulse showed on her head.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" She clenched her hands.

Tamaki quickly tuned her out as he looked past her to see the other three. First there was a white skinned Octoling with red tentacles. Her had her tentacles tied in a twin tail style. Her coal colored eyes looked over at the two behind Black who continued to banter with their leader.

"Ah Octavia," Tamaki smiled as he walked over to her. "What brings one of the Octo Angels here?" He asked. "If it is to ask me out. I am afraid I have to turn you down. I already have my eyes one someone."

The girl Octavia crossed her arms. "No, it is not." She shook her head. Compared to her leader she wore autumn colored long sleeve shirt and pants with dark green and orange colored shoes. Even though her dark red and dark yellow clothes was a bit bagy. The girl's great hourglass wasn't hard to see. "I have no interest in a hot head."

Tamaki grew a tick mark on the back of his head. "I am not a boy head."

The third girl, Octarina stepped up next to her friend. "You totally are!" She put her hands on her hips. "You gloat all the time that you'll never miss a shot on Watermelon." She grinned. "Yet you missed my sister the last time we had a match."

Octarina, was Octokīoppia's sister. But unlike her sister who had a gifted front, she was gifted with the rear. A nice huge one, which simply stood out a bit due to the colors of her skin, tentacles and clothes. Octarina was a summer girl, where just some short blue jeans shorts. Simple sandals, and a dark blue shirt with a surfing brand logo on the shirt. Her tentacles were thick and had a natural two times blue color. With the under tone being a deep-sea blue and the over time a great light blue.

Octarina had a single tentacle bang going over the right side of her face. This covered up her right eye. The rest of the tentacles were short and flowed down to her shoulders before flaring up with a small curve.

"My aim is perfect," Tamaki made a hand gesture. "That was a fluke."

Octarina rolled her eyes, "Sure."

"Octatie," Tamaki directed his attention to the last girl in the group. She was a darker skinned girl with black and white tentacles. Her hair was thick and only thinned out at the ends of her tentacles. She they started out black and transitioned over to a snowy white at the ends of her tentacles. She hand her hair tied up into a single long pony tail that reached her hips.

Her hips were wide and a bit abnormally wide for a girl her age. _'Assets can't grow over night.'_ Aurora thought as she saw where Tamaki was starring with hearts in his eyes.

Octatie's silver eyes snapped over to the flirter. She smiled with a slight blush. _'Tamaki.'_ She softly thought. She currently was wearing her normal Ying Yang style. As she had on a black short sleeve shirt with a white long sleeve undershirt on below it. On the Black shirt was a huge black and white Ying-Yang symbol. To continue her style, she had on black shorts with two white stripes going down the sides.

She had on two white soaks and black tennis shoes with white undersoles. "Tamaki."

"You are looking beautiful as always," Tamaki smiled. The two other girls frowned at the male. "There must be something special that you do to maintain such looks."

"Beat it loser." Octarina and Octavia sneared. But Tamaki just ignored them while Aurora started to get a bit worried.

"You are mistaken." Octatie blushed as she put her hands behind her hips. "I did nothing special." This time she shifted her head to look away for a second.

"Didn't you hear me?" Hissed Octarina looking mad. _'He doesn't get to talk to her as if they are friends. He is not in the same league as us!'_

Tamaki stopped talking to Octatie and looked at the girl. "Sorry but I didn't hear you. What were you saying?" He politely smiled as he glanced at the fuming girl.

"GET LOST!" She snapped. With balled fists while her head somehow great to insane size.

He just blinked at her rage while others all turned to look at the sight. "All I am doing is talking with Octatie." He rubbed his ringing ears. "Talking with such an angel, is not something that even a beauty such as you can stop." He started to smile while the ringing died. _'Why did she have to damage my ears?'_ He thought.

' _Angel.'_ Octatie thought with a huge blush _. 'You always say that to me. Cutie.'_ She put a hand on her elbow.

"You are not in our league." Octavia told him with a smirk. "Not even close to our ranks."

Sighing, Tamaki looked down for a second. "I'm a B Rank." He started with a sighing tone. "And Rank doesn't matter."

"Lower the Rank the less skill you got," Octavia smiled as she put a hand on her hips. "Unless you can Rank up and keep it. You will never be in our league."

Tamaki just rolled his eyes. "Love knows no limits." His words made the two haters flitch while Octatie was smiling subtly with a blush.

"T-tamaki." Aurora's voice made the flirter turn to see the hybrid walking up to him. She looked nervous, but she tried to hold her ground. Standing next to the yellow head, "Let's go. You are making people stare." She said. Making him notice that Black and Octokīoppia was starring that the guy.

Octokioppia was running mad while Black just smirked.

"So that is enough with the flirting." She demanded. He was about to reply but he cried in pain. Hand went over his crotch as he fell to the ground. Groaning in pain.

"Let's just leave already." If she was shocked by the faces she was getting. Aurora didn't show it. Instead she blankly grabbed his foot and dragged the in pain octoling past the four girls to the tower.

"Well I got to go and kick some ass on Ranked." Black said and stepped around Octokīoppia. "Later Watermelon." He grinned as she balled fist.

Furiously she swung her arm at the male who sidestepped to avoid her pissed off punch. Guided by her side hook, her momentum carried her forwards. And a bit top heavy which lead her to the ground. "Screw you!" She yelled.

Black just smirked and put his hands in his pockets. "No thanks, your not my type." He said. After that he turned and followed Aurora into the Turf Wars tower.

 **I am so happy to have this chapter done. I got a lot of things I want to talk about. So first. I am sorry it takes me so long to write this chapter! I actually have been thinking about so many things I have been thinking about to write for this authors note. So, I just had to rant it out. I've rewrote it a few times though. So, this whole long author note is about plot, humor, characters and world building.**

 **Where to start, well first. How about the world building and characters. Each character is might to have a different personality, figure, traits and feel like real people. Humanization, I think the term is. So, I wrote this chapter to both show case the characters and develop world building.**

 **And writing both Black and co is hard at times. Because I want to write them with a set personality and it just never seems to stay. But I think I did a great job. Also did you like Tamaki? I had a lot of fun with him!**

 **Now onto the other topics. Plot and Humor.**

 **FIRST the PLOT, is a bit complex. It's something that came from ideas that I have been toying with. Luckily, as I said before. I have it planned out.**

 **The humor is a blend of kinds that I really want to nail the perfect mix. As you can see I did include some overly sexualized characters and some sexual humor along with other kinds. All in humor and even some romance and world building. Which was 80% of the chapter mind you!**

 **But before I forgot, I got a few polls, that you can vote on Straw Poll. Remove the spaces.**

 **Are you fine with some more girls reaching Scarlet's size?  
ww w . strawpoll . me / 16664107 **

**Or some classic humorous breast expansion?**

 **w ww . strawpoll . me / 16664113 **

**Or Scarlet getting even bigger? Cause as I said. I am immune to her size. I have been thinking about do such things for comedies sake… but it's not the focus so I want to run it by you the readers.  
**

www . strawpoll . me / 16664118

 **I have been thinking about do such things for comedies sake… but it's not the focus so I want to run it by you the readers.**

 **Just a heads up I am going to use this story as an experiment to find a perfect blend of plot, drama, clean and sexual humor, overly sexualized characters, drama and just skate the line of an 18+ story without lemons.**

 **And let me tell you. So far you got to see what I mean by no lemons. But I might hint about what I call limes. Think alluded to lemons. But let me tell you this story will be TAME compared to another story idea that has been in my mind. One that I want to write, JUST to get it OUT of my HEAD. That one would be a lot more like one of those mature manga's I read. There was one that was sexual based, but the plot was there.**

 **Now onto some topics I need to get out of my system. Would you want to see more girl, cannon ones and OCs have figures like Scarlet? For the sake of humor? I know a lot of people tend to like sexy busty Octolings and Inkling. And if you enjoy the humor I have it it. Let me know so I know what you are all good and love.**

 **Lastly, I want to say something to you all. I am immune to Scarlet's, Spyder's and Octokīoppia's bust sizes. I really don't blink at them to be honest.**

 **Author point notes.**

 **1\. This is something I grew to enjoy a bit within reason. Personally, breast growth is natural and I noticed something.**

 **I have few questions for the story and yes there is a theme to the questions if you could see a theme going on in the series.**

 **2\. Yes. You read that right. Her name and the others are all jokes/puns. Octo Angels are a joke on the hot girl you always see in almost every game, anime, tv show etc. And you can see theme I went with them**


End file.
